Mirror
by ShadowStar666
Summary: Listen and Listen well all of you. We shll see who raises the stronger child. Which ever girl holds a husband, wealth, her own lands and child will have the rights to claim heir for the land of my family.It begins now husband.
1. Prolog

This is just a Renew thing. Grammer update and a little more detailed. So those new to this fic, no worries. Those who like this fic (if you don't hate me still) you don't have to read it but if you would like refresher, go right a head. Thank you!

666

Hey guys. I know what you are thinking. It's insane to start another fic when I haven't even finished one, much rather haven't even updated my first fic for over a year. I do realize this and am very sorry. With Past and My Present though, I am just completely stuck on it. I don't know what to do with it any longer and so I do hope to continue it one of these days but for now I really just need to leave it. As for the other two fics, I am working with them. Castle has been a challenge because of information that I want to give you and then some that I am not so sure yet. My mars fic just needs to be loaded.

Enough of that. This is a brand new fic I thought of while I was painting a few days ago. I have the first two chapters done and somehow I hope to figure out a way to get them all uploaded. So I hope you enjoy this fic and maybe if your not to upset, review if you do enjoy. Thanks,

ShadowStar666

**_Prolog_**

A duet of wails hit the walls of the birthing chamber in the castle Higurashi. Sweat, blood, and tears of both pain and joy, filled the new mother and young midwife. Blood from the bath blanketed the floor much more then what was considered 'normal' with new mothers. The Lady Higurashi had went through complications that had almost took her life with the unexspectancy of twins that fought for life with much gusto. Quick work from the midwife and her asstiants had saved the lady and had her able to speak quietly and move without too much pain.

"You, my Lady, have done a fine job. Two beautiful young girls to follow in your footsteps. How lovely to continue the tradition in your family. Beautiful, beautiful girls, my Lady." The midwife wiped the beads of sweat from her ladyship's face. She had a gentle face but for now it was quite pale but her cheeks were rosy from the heat earlier. One of the young helpers had tied back the Lady's black hair but with the strains of collapsing over and over again, the unruly curly hair had tumbled out from its confines and spread itself among the pillows.

"Has my treacherous husband heard of the news yet? Is he still here within the castle or has his guilt forced him to leave before witnessing the two girls that share his blood? Fates be with me that my children do not inherit his cowardous and his tongue of lies." Lady Higurashi said with great anger and pain. Long, thin fingers rubbed her face with the hope of stopping the headache that was beginning.

"I am still here my love. I would not abanden you in the mist of our babes births, nor ever." She snorted at this and would not meet the eyes of the man she thought she knew. "How are they? May I see them, Midwife?" The man came fully into the room. He had warm black hair and stood quite tall that made his wife look short, when surely she was a tall woman. He had a strong face and soft brown eyes that had a look of excitement in them.

"Oh my Lord, you have two beautiful daughters to take breath this morn. You must be so pleased. The Lady fought so hard with her own body to make sure they came out just fine, my Lord. Nothing amiss with either of the girls." The midwife spoke with such pride that made the Lord smile. "They are being cleaned first my Lord, so if you wait a moment you can see for yourself." He looked over where the two asstiants were cleaning the babes with warm water and soft towels. After the blood was cleaned they set the two new princess in their own soft blankets and wrapped them just barley tight enough that the wraps would not come loose.

"My wife," the young Lord began as the woman continued to prepare the babes. "have I yet to be forgiven or a chance to explain what has happened? This is a misunderstanding koshii. Please listen to me." he asked, sounding desperate.

"Misunderstanding? A woman around your neck, wearing the golden chain of my mother herself, given to you with the love I held for you bound in it is a misunderstanding. Pah, I am no fool husband. I have allowed you to stay in the home of my family 'till our blood has made flesh in this world. Now that they are here, be gone out of my sight." Tears of pain came swift to her eyes as she tried to choke them down with her ending words to whispers.

"May I please, at least hold one of my daughters before my banishment." A nod was his answer for yes. "Midwife, bring me my second born. For I know that she will need more love in this world with how tradition states." The room became very, very uncomfortable in a matter of seconds.

"My Lord and Lady... because of the complications we were not expecting, we were unable to remember to tie the ribbon around the first born child. Please, please forgive the impudence of your three servants." The three bowed their heads in deep regret. The Lady who had shut her eyes slowly opened them and sat up as far as she could with her little strength. Lord Higurashi swallowed but spoke slowly and very carefully before the Lady had her chance.

"Are you sure?" A small sag of the midwife's shoulders and a nod was only given. "Who held the babes first? Can you not tell by where you set them?" he asked gently, not trying to cause the three woman to panic.

"My Lord," the youngest helper spoke up with her head still bowed. "The Lady lay bleeding heavily as surly you witness from the blood that cakes the floor. We needed to act quickly as to not loose her. I was given both the babes to set in the basset together. They are identical to the last freckle on their bodies my Lord, so there is no way to tell them apart. I am truly sorry." Tears began to fall from her face. In normal circumstances, the trio had the death sentences for their failure to mark the heir. But because of life of their Lady was in danger, it could be overlooked depending on what she would set down. The three woman had all rights to be scared. It was their lives on the line.

The Lord thought deeply about the situation and looked to his wife. Her anger seemed to have no limits. Fire burned in her eyes but also compassion for the woman who saved her lives. As if sensing her mother's passion and distress, a blue eyed babe began to cry with a passion of her own, waking her sibling who then began to whimper herself. "Allow me to hold one of my babes maid. It makes no difference in which I hold as long as she breaths." the Lord spoke. The other maid did quick to his command and brought him the nosier babe to him. As soon as she was in her father's arms, her blue eyes looked up at him with be wilderness but her cries broke off abrouptly. "Oh, koshii she holds your eyes..." he whispered. He cradled the babe gently in his arms, rocking her back and forth with the smallest of movements. She had a whips of light black hair covering her head that held small curls. Small hands were hidden from sight for the moment were tucked away under her chin. Tears of joy fell from the young father's face. "So beautiful my little one... so beautiful." He kissed her cheek and the babe unleashed one of her hands to try and grasp him. He let her grip his picky finger that was just almost able to cover all the way around.

"You must be colorblind husband." The Lady's voice interrupted the small bond that had begun to form between father and daughter. "This babe in my arms has the eyes of the dark earth. Your eyes have claimed these children not mine." She held her daughter with some strain but the midwife had placed another pillow behind her and underneath her arms. The new mother held onto the babes left hand as evidence from her own eyes showed tears of happiness of the daughter she now had.

"My Lord and Lady is it possible that your children share one difference in their appearence?" A calmness swept into the chambers as the Lord walked over to his Lady slowly. Husband and wife were side by side one last time to look upon their children. Sure enough, the blue eyed child's eyes clashed with her brown eyed twin. "Tis a shame that they hadn't their eyes wide open for us to notice this big differences in the princess."

"Tis a shame for sure Midwife. What will you do my love? Shall you pick the child that holds your eyes or mine?" he asked quietly.

"How dare you speak of this problem that way. I would not shame either of these children by picking by the color of their eyes. There is but one way I shall decide in this fate for these children, husband. Name that child you hold in your arms, for she is your to take with you on your travels." He took a sharp breath of misbelief. "Listen and listen well all of you. We shall see who raises the stronger child. Which ever girl holds a husband, wealth, her own lands and child will have the rights to claim heir for the land of my family. In right of defense and strength shall also be a weight between the two girls, but know that if one holds the power of the Higurashi's and not the other then she wins without worry. You all shall here my words and remember them. As Lady and Miko over these land, I decree this fate upon my children." She laid back as if weakened. "As the child I hold in my arms, I give her the name Kikyo Higurashi." The newly named babe whimpered in hunger and the lady held her to her breast. "I would hurry to find a wet nurse for that blue eyed babe, husband for this competition has already begun between them. You and she are no longer welcome on these land until the day she believes she's ready to stake claim here." With those last words spoken, Lady Higurashi lay down further into the pillows and let the newborn babe Kikyo suckle.

A dead silence was left in the chamber. The new father didn't know how to respond. His new babes must fight? He did not understand at all as he looked down at his child that now carried a heavey burden. He stood still not moving, until the midwife spoke to the Lord. "Please come, sir. I know of the demon slayers who also birthed a babe but two days ago. They are kind people and will probably wish to travel with you. They should be able to be of great value to you and keep you both safe on your journey."

"Thank you, Midwife. That is very kind of you to share with me. I think that is the best." He turned to the woman he loved with his whole heart but her eyes were closed to him. For two years they had been wed she had always trusted him and loved him and he to her. "Koshii, know that even if you never are able to forgive me or want to understand what happened, know that I will always love you and forgive you too, for your blindness." He turned his back to her to hide the tears that threatened. "Your blue eyed daughter shall bare the name Kagome Higurashi. For both of their fates though, I hope your remember that both are still yours and mine flesh and blood." He paused. "Good bye my love." He left the room with a babe in his arms and tears in his eyes. He had three loves in his life and he had just lost two of them.

"My Kagome, I shall love you with all I can and I hope to show you there is hope in this world." He stood outside of the room for just a moment and whispered to his other child even though she could not hear his words, "My daughter Kikyo, I hope you live well and safe. I hope one day that you two embrace as sisters should in hugs and not in battle." He left the rest of his family behind him and started a journey with his daughter in his arms.


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you all for the reviews I received yesterday on this fic. I am very happy to say that I have this chapter completed and I think it's pretty long for a first chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any rights to Inuyasha. All rights belong Rumiko Takahashi. Thank you and do not sue.

**Chapter 1 **

Rain poured down from the heavens dark into the night, as two travelers struggled through the trees of new country. The forest howled at them a warning and the beast that accompanied the two strangers, howled it's own warning in return. Black branches covered them, biting into their clothing and scuffing there arms and legs, making it difficult to pass through.

"How the hell did we end up in this damn situation?" a black haired man with a purple and black cloak asked across the wind. He coughed, gaining the attention of his comrade who sliced away another branch from his path, blood dripping down his arm.

"Well, lets see. What could have happened today, Miroku? You decided to flirt with a woman , like most days, and probably asked her to bear your child. And like most days, sorry, like all days, she said no with a scream and gets us into major trouble!" He slashed another branch that snagged onto his red cloak. He bared his teeth and his ears flattened.

"It's not like I meant to flirt with a female wolf tribe member. I didn't even know she had a mate." Miroku exclaimed.

"That is just a given Miroku. One because you humans have weak noses and two you didn't listen to me. I told you just to get the supplies and nothing else but no. You had to go and be a perverted bastard to the first female that had a nice pair of legs and a tail to pull on." the hanyou yelled back. He was getting tired and really ticked off at his friend. Of course when Miroku messed with the already claimed she wolf, he just had to save the poor bastard from getting killed by her jealous mate.

"Come on Inuyasha. Your a strong guy and you did come out on top, didn't you?" Miroku said sheepishly.

"Keh. Just with a hole in my gut. How would you like me to put a clawed hand through your stomach sometime?" Silence from the frightened man. There had been forest village he and Miroku had stopped at to gather supplies. Inuyasha's hound had went around the village to lessen the chances of causing a scene with some of the wolves that were found in the outskirts of the village and in around the market area. The two split up for different things: Inuyasha to find out where they were, how far they needed to go and get updated with maps and news; Miroku to resupply on dry foods and fresh water.

The village was small and Inuyasha knew they were protected by one of the wolf tribes in the area. He didn't understand the why's or how's but if anyone were to try and cause trouble, they would be in over their heads. The tribe seemed pretty powerful and full. He had thought there was no peace between the humans and wolves lately but he guessed he was very wrong on the matter. He found a young male wolf demon to speak to about where they were. The wolf explained they were close to the Lord's castle and would find pleasant company as well as shelter for a time if they went there. If he was heading for the Higurashi Lands, he had better just turn around.

'Why would I wish to turn back. I came to this land to make peace ties with the Higurashi family. This is needed to be done.' He had said. The wolf explained that it was the coming event of the Lady Higurashi's daughter, Kikyo, celebrating her 18th birthday. She was to be wed the very same day to a Lord Onigumo, Naraku. Even if there was no celebration, they would still not find a good enough reason to go into the Higurashi lands. No peace was ever found. It was a land that had blossemed for years and then fell into a neverending winter of decay, nothing anyone could do but watch as it died with rebirth. Inuyasha clenched his teeth and would have asked other questions if the loud sounds of a smack and scream rang through out the small village. He thanked the wolf and raced back to the pathetic pervert. He was in trouble with a wolf demon defending his mate. The moron thought only with his lust and not anything else.

'Please, I didn't mean to challenge you over her, I swear. My hand slipped, that was all. We don't need to make a scene with this my good man.' Miroku had been screwed from the moment he touched that wolf. The explanation just seemed to anger the wolf even more. He raised his claws and would have left a nice gash along Miroku's throat if Inuyasha didn't take the attack into himself by jumping in high to try for the surprise and knocking Miroku out of the way. The claws ripped threw his half breed body and right through to the other side, indicating that the wolf didn't care what he was gorging. It didn't hold back Inuyasha's own punch when he landed back to earth, that sent the demon flying into a hut, knocking the surprised wolf out flat. He didn't move. His mate ran to him with a low growl at the two that were breathing hard. Miroku had not moved from his place and Inuyasha stood with heavy breathing, ready to take on whatever came after him even though he knew that it was Miroku's actions that started this mess. He wasn't going to fight to kill just to keep the guy knocked out.

'Look tell your mate I am sorry for my servant's insolence and that he will be punished for his actions by my hands. Forgive me for harming your mate and that moron's mistake.' The wolf woman gave a quick nod and tended to her mate. Inuyasha walked away from the scene and out of the village in silence. Miroku seeing he was leaving leapt up after him.

'Damn that pervert. Didn't even get supplies that we needed.' Inuyasha thought returning to the present of soaked clothes and icy wind. 'Now look at me. I'm loosing to much blood with this hole in my gut and we don't even have medical supplies to patch it up from bleeding. We had better find this place quick or I may be a goner.' He cut down one more branch out of his way cutting himself in the process. He stepped out and found open ground. "Hey Miroku, I think we found the place." His hound broke through the bushes passing him into the long grass. Rain still poured down, but that didn't stop the mutt from jumping into the mud puddle he found by his master. Mud flew onto both of them making them walking gingerbread men. Miroku stepped out into the full rain and looked at the ginger' man and held back a laugh. Inuyasha spitted out the mud that had fallen into his mouth.

"Your not looking so great there Inuyasha and I don't mean the mud." he stated. Inuyasha shook his head flinging mud every which way and looked at his friend with a smirk.

"Keh" was all he said as he collapsed into darkness.

666666

"Where the fuck am I?" were the first words out of Inuyasha's mouth as his eyes opened to a world closed in with gray stone.

"Well, you are in the home of Lord Higurashi, Inuyasha. More precisely, you are in his medical chamber recuperating from that wound you took for me." He heard Miroku say from somewhere nearby. Inuyasha sat up slowly and took in the room.

The walls were made of gray stone but they held beautiful gold and red tapestries . The floor was bare, but that was to be expected considering this was the room the sick went to. Inuyasha believed though that from looking at the rest of the room slowly, that rugs would be found most everywhere of the same quality as those tapestries. There was a trunk that was on the left side corner of the room with a book case across from it, occupying the right corner. His bed was, a lined with the wall that the book case was against, one of two beds in the room. The other was perpendicular from his and faced the door. White blankets like his, where laying neatly on the bed. But unlike his, it wasn't flanked with blood spots. He grimaced at that but didn't stop looking around. His eyes finally found his friend's in the middle of the room with a table that had room for two more people to be seated at it. The table had a silver-like glint cover over it and it itself had small rose pedals spread across it. There was three candles and a tea kettle with two cups next to it. He assumed that the tea was for him for when he awake. Sure enough, Miroku began to pour a cup slowly and passed it to him. Miroku held it for a moment making sure that he had enough strength to hold it before letting it go completely.

"I thought," Inuyasha began before taking a sip. "we were heading for the closer castle. I didn't realize we were so close to the Higurashi lands. That damn wolf told me we were at least four days from them at our pace. Man when I see him again…" He took another sip. The tea was making the dizziness fade away quickly from his head. It was still warm enough to see the steam, which meant that the one who had made it had been there not to long ago.

"Your right, Inuyasha. We cannot be on the lands we set out for. I said we were on _Lord_ Higurashi's lands." Miroku poured himself a cup of the hot tea. He had changed out of his travelers cloths into clothes of dark brown shirt and black pants. The whole ensemble looked a bit big for him, meaning their clothing had to be soaked through if Miroku was borrowing someone else's belongings. He looked down at himself. He was wearing nothing but a bandage around his middle and arm, with only blankets covering the rest of his body.

"What's the difference? The Lord Higurashi was who we seek right? Where is the man, we have an alliance to form with this country." He drank down a great portion of his tea, missing Miroku's look of lost patients.

"Inuyasha, Lord and Lady Higurashi do not hold peace between each other for reasons I do not understand. These lands we are in search for are under monarch lead by Lady and High Miko Higurashi, not Lord Higurashi, her banished husband. For unexplained reasons he was practically thrown from his wife's lands and has come to live here with his son, which who I understand, is adopted. The castle we are in now is under Lord Higurashi, built with his and legendary demon slayer's hands long ago. They themselves are a small village not to far from here. It was by poor fates that we missed their little village." he finished. He drank down the rest of his tea and poured more into the empty cup. He tapped off Inuyasha's as well, waiting for the hanyou to speak.

"Interesting. Sad that we come here in the hopes of an alliance between to countries, when not even it's highest leaders can come to peace between themselves. Sesshomaru has asked the impossible from me. Damn it." He drank his tea deeply not caring if it would burn a normal throat of a human. Miroku refilled the cup again. "So, how did we get here? I don't believe you could carry my hound much less me. Speaking of which, where is the mutt?"

"First off, no I didn't have the pleasure of carrying you here. Two slayers who were coming back from a kill, found your damn beast and followed him back to us. We were able to carry you here with little struggle; though, your damn long hair nearly tripped us a dozen times." He recieved a glare with a smirk and continued. "We came through the gates with little conflict when the Lord himself guided us here. He ordered his maid to get you out of your 'rags', then wash and dress your wounds."

"How the hell would maids know what they were doing? If I was human, I would have died and all you did was wash the wound. Where is the medicine man or a priestess to help me?" Inuyasha exclaimed. Did he think just cleaning the wound in his stomach going to be enough? Well it was for him, but what if they didn't know that? He could have been dead if he was human.

"Hush, you whinny dog. From what I understand, every person in this castle knows how to properly clean and dress a wound. It is very important to their training and culture. There miko is gone with a companion currently on a journey. They have been gone about two years and should be coming back soon. Last they heard they were close to our lands. Breath 'Yasha, it helps when you try to calm down."

Inuyasha did breath and sat deep in thought for a moment. " Why do they all know how to treat wounds? A bit drastic don't you think?" he said after a while.

"Not really. These people like to be prepared for anything. It is in the time they are children they are taught a bit about medicine and at least know the basics. They can choose later if they wish to learn more and it is highly respected. With the miko gone, it is to be sure that many if not all would want to learn more about the healing of others." While Inuyasha had laid out cold in the room he had a chance to speak with several of the people living in the castle. They spoke very highly and fondly of their Lord and Miko. The young woman that had left, left to bring honor to their lands and help those that were in need of their services. The woman who went with the Miko was trained in the most difficult level of demon slaying and was a gift from Kami, the servants said. The Miko was strong and had a good heart. It was said that because of that good heart that she was even stronger then the High Miko Higurashi, herself.

"You never answered my other question, where's the mutt?" Inuyasha asked, braking the mans thoughts.

"Oh, that mutt of yours has stayed outside in the barn with a young fox demon. He was bored waiting for you to wake up and I thought it was improper for me to keep him in here the entire day you have slept. The two get along quite nicely, I must say. It keeps them both from getting into trouble." he answered.

"Well, that's good. Wouldn't want him running around causing hell around this grand of place. You know he could tear the place apart if he really wants to." A grin spoke words.

One time when his pet had been but a pup, he let him into the castle. He went to the kitchens to get him scraps and left his new friend in the throne room. When he returned, the pup was gone with a curtain ripped to shreds. He imediantly searched and searched not being able to get a good scent of the pup anywhere. Finally, right before he was about to give up, he heard a large crash coming close to where he was. He looked to his brothers rooms and found the place in tattered rags. Sesshomaru was furious with the pup and his little brother and told him 'that mutt is not permitted in this home' and pointed to the door. Inuyasha brought the beast outside and from that day on, he referred to one of his best friends as 'the mutt'. Simple, easy, and brought back great memories of terrorizing his big brother.

"So, when do I get to have the pleasure of meeting Lord Higurashi?" he asked Miroku. The man had seemed startled himself as if he remembered that day as well. Miroku had been hiding on the floor, awaiting Inuyasha's return from the forest when he heard the braking objects and yelling from Sesshomaru.

"He said that he would see you when you awoke and ready to see him."

"That's good. I'll take a nap to shake off the rest of this weariness. Find me some descent clothes while I'm out, okay? I will meat this man that has taken us strangers into his home without questions."


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys thanks to all those who reviewed my fic.

_firegoddess372_- looky! an update an update! _GizmoMoon_- thanks, I really appreciate it a lot. :p _cyberdemon_- I am really glad that you think it's interesting. Thanks so much for taking an interests! _pyrostrykes_- here is that chapter! I love that word you used in your review... smithereens ... just a really cool word. _InuKagluver91_- Tank you!!! _firegoddess372_- here's another update! loving that you love it!

AGAIN! thank you guys for your reviews, I a really am trying to get this fic off of my chest and on here before I really loose my inspiration. I already have chapter three almost complete so hopefully I will have it up laters. I do have to say that this fic though was an idea I had come up from reading one of my mothers books. This is like a branched base line from the book. It's called In a Wild Wood, by Sasha Lord. It's a good book. But anyway I thought it would be good to mention that just in case I might get sued. ;P Wouldn't want that! Same with Inuyasha, don't own him either, dammit. Thanks again.

ShadowStar666

P.S. here's your chapter... hehehhehe

Declaimer: I do Not own rights to Inuyasha or the characters. All rights to him are to his real owner, Rumiko Takahashi. Thank you and please don't sue.

_**Chapter 2**_

A blue arrow flew swiftly true with nothing else but the large demon it was aimed for. It struck, digging itself into the hard skaled flesh and powerful purification energy quickly ran through the wound, turning the creature into ash, for the wind. The archer standing tall, lowered her bow slowly and took a deep breath. Breathing was important to recuperate the sudden loss of spiritual energy.

"Kagome, that was a beautiful shot." The owner of the arrow turned around, her thick, black hair shifted across her face, then returned to the position it held before in the high hair tie it was held captive in.

"It wasn't that bad I guess, but it still takes me a minute to gather my strength back. If there had been another demon, he might have had the perfect opening." Kagome replied. She wiped her long, white sleeve of her priestess robes across the sweat on her forehead.

"Please Kagome, if there had been another demon there, I would have had your back. No fighting alone, right?" she said with a soft smile. Kagome returned it.

"My shots have improved more than I had exspected though, Sango thank you. You too did a great job yesterday, if I remember correctly, with that bear youkia. You were able to destroy him without injuring any of the children he held captive." She winked at her friend. "I am not the only one that has improved these two years." She walked over to the other woman.

The slayer wore black and pink, second-skin clothing made from dragon hide; a specialty of the demon slayers. She herself had her long, brown hair in a high ponytail but even then her long hair hit the edges of her shoulders. A large weapon was strapped to her back. It looked like a very large boomerang, reaching past her head and right to the bottom of the back of her knees. A sword lay tied at her waist with a sash that also held other variables like her mask or powders.

"Now where is my cat and your pets? Kirara! You can come out of hiding now!" Sango laughed out loud, as if beckand, a two-tailed, yellow kitten came out from the trees into the small clearing. She had black paws and her tails looked like little paint brushes with black at the ends. She mewed and jumped up on Sango's shoulder, nuzzling her master's cheek.

"Hey, you three! Come on out. We're done for the day." Kagome yelled out to the forest. Three small, but muscular wolves came into the area with a certain caution in their steps. After a few sniff's in the air and ground, they ran and pounced on their human mother-like figure. She laughed as she went down to be smothered in wolf kisses and nips.

"I think they are happy to see you unharmed. Remember when we first told them to stay put to let us train. They kept trying to come and aid us and you had to make that barrier. They were so mad at you." Sango said with her own laughter. Kirara mewed in agreement. She was used to the fighting and the importance of training. The young pups still had problems with it.

"Yeah. Good times. They still have a while to get used to it. Though they do, do a good job of saving my neck with some things." The wolves were, as Kagome called them, her blessings. She had been training by herself for the day when a large female wolf came to her, bleeding heavily on her left side. Kagome tried to get close to help the poor creature but she kept moving away from the helpful hands, making Kagome follow her until the eventually they reached her den. Three young pups yipped as they scented their mother nearby and came out to the edge of the cave, not quite outside being fearful of the human sent. Their mother yipped softly at them and they came out with little jumps and yips of their own. Their mother gave them each a lick and whined at Kagome's tearful face. Kagome nodded as a silent understanding past between human and beast. The wolf howled one last time to the world and collapsed. Her pups pushed at her soulless body and whimpered, but to no avail did their mother move again. Their mother had been killed by a passerby demon looking for a meal and the wolf mother defended her pups. Kagome found the dead youkia nearby and it ended her suspicious. She petted the dead wolf, hoping to take some of her sent onto her hands and then approached the young wolf pups. At first they had been scared but with the familiar sent of their mother, they allowed contact. Kagome became home for the orphans and loved them with all that she could. She came back later to burry the dead mother and say a prayer for her soul.

That had happened almost a year ago. Since then, the pups were at her side constantly and became apart of her and her training. They were viciously protective of her as once a human boy found out trying to make a pass at her and almost lost a hand. They did however back down when asked and even loved training with Sango. The latest thing they were being taught was sometimes human mommy needed to train on her own and they needed to stay back. It was hard but they were getting it. They trained with Kirara at such times. The cat had compassion for the pups in her own way and helped with teaching them to battle.

66Later that night.66

Kagome sat down with her knees tucked under her chin, with a thoughtful look to her face. The fire danced into her blue, distant eyes, proving that her thoughts were deep and far away.

"What's on your mind, Kagome?" No response. "Kagome?" Sango threw some more wood into the fire. Kagome blinked and watched Sango as she went back over to a very large, saber-toothed looking version of Kirara. Routine was at night Kirara would change into her large form to protect the girls easier. If there was any trouble, her deep growl would wake them and they would be ready for it. They all were trained to sleep lightly, even the animal companions.

"Oh… sorry." Sango sat down across from her by Kirara, snuggling into her fur, but listened attentively. "I just don't know what to do." Kagome paused, rubbing her fingertips to her temples. " I just really don't want to return home." She sighed and looked down, eyes avoiding her friend's.

"Why wouldn't we go home Kagome? Don't you miss your father or your little brother? I know I do. Two years Kagome, two years since we've seen the beautiful castle and village. Two years since we last saw the people that we love and been within the fields of our home. Why?" Sango was worried. Kagome was very, very family oriented and loved her home. Why would she not want to go back?

"Don't get me wrong, please Sango. I do miss home and my family very much but-" Sango breathed a sigh of relief. She did miss home. "but I just don't know how long I would be there. Remember the other half our journey together? I failed my end of the bargain, and Father will have to complete his half by choosing a companion for me." Her shoulders slumped in defeat and she buried her head into her knees.

The deal they had made with Lord Higurashi to leave for training, how could she have forgotten? "You never know Kagome, your sister may have never developed her powers. You might still have a fighting chance. Plus, we did manage to collect a very large amount of wealth when we slew that dragon during last year. We had it sent to your father, remember? That was a godly amount that we were even able to pay the men who took it handsomely to the point that they didn't believe they had the need to steal any more of it. You just never know, you might already have those lands of your mother's family in your grasp."

It was no secret amongst the slayers of the Higurashi's when it came to their past. Sango's mother, Kamii rest her soul, had been a wet nurse for Lord Higurashi. Sango had been her babe born two days before her sisterly friend. They grew up together through thick and thin. Sango's mother Sauna loved Kagome like a daughter but she lost her life giving birth to her son Kohahu. Kagome, who had never seen Sango cry before, did so for several hours and at her mother's funeral. When the crying had come to an end, she had picked up her baby brother and kissed both of his cheeks. 'You were the last gift my mommy gave me, I will protect you.' she had spoke in a vow. 'Me too, Sango. You'll always have me to help protect what is dear to you.' had said a eight year old Kagome. They smiled and kept the babe occupied as her mother's body burned hot in the blaze.

When Kagome had said her vow, Sango remember it knowing deep in her heart that Kagome would always live up to that pomise. When they turned 13 together, Sango made a silent vow of her own. ' When Kagome goes forth to fight for her birthright, I will be at her side to make sure she has the lands she dreams about.' Kagome did have dreams of a home that would be as welcoming as the one she had here. Sango didn't hear her talk about it often but enough to know that it was a hard decion for her. She had wanted the home of her mother's to be able to give Souta, her adopted brother, the lands that her father and the slayers built together. Sango knew without the spoken words that Kagome truly wished that she could make friends with her sister and become the second daughter that her mother would come to know and hopefully love. Sango hoped that dream would come true.

"Thanks Sango, but if she is Miko, then I would be lost. No doubt she and Lady Higurashi have made plans to have her wed. Remember, she challenged my father the day we were born to see who would become the stronger daughter in all different areas." Sango nodded. " The only reason Father allowed us to come on this journey, was if I promised to look for a suitable man to become my husband. I couldn't find my companion even after traveling as far as we have, so I failed and now I will marry the man Father chooses without ever knowing love." A tear fell from her eye. She was a strong woman, she just had a large, warm and caring heart. Sango first believed that it would stand in her way of building her strength in life but really her compassion for protecting people that allowed her strength to overflow.

"It's not like your father would choose a man you couldn't live with and share your life with. He loves you and wants to see you happy."

" I know but I have wished that if I did marry, it would be for love, not because I need to use a man for land and a stupid battle between siblings. I am supposed to be leaving on this journey soon. My 18th year is tomorow. From there who knows how long I am allowed to stay at our home before having to make that journey?" Sango felt anger toward herself. How could she have forgotten her own birthday and Kagome's? They were going to be turning 18. Hell! she was 18! Yesterday had been her day of birth. "I did try to tell you, Sango but with the bear and the children; we were a bit preoccupied." Sango took herself into deep thoughts so Kagome laid back down on her pallet and was immediately covered with her wolves' bodies, waiting for Sango to get her world in order. The wolves snuggled to the caregiver's side as she srached the ear of the pure black wolf she called Kitz.

Kitz was the dominant male wolf of her little pack. He was very protective of their entire group and kept the others in line when a battle approached them. The only female who lay on Kagome's left side, was a brownish wolf she called Mya. Sweet tempered she was but could also be the most ferocious out of the three when danger was near. Shigure was the name of the large tan wolf with white tipped ears and paws. He was playful more then anything and was almost always hungry. Evidence of his appetite showed by his slightly larger stomach when compared to his siblings. It didn't slow him down though when he was needed.

"What about that wolf demon Kagome!?" Sango said suddenly, taking Kagome's attention away from her wolves. "I mean, he did claim you as his woman and loved the fact you had three pups that you protect from everything and you protecting them. It would be a great way for your little family to grow. You love your wolves."

"Kouga?" A shiver went up her spine. The wolf demon had scented the pups and the girls' scents and checked it out. He was angry when Kagome refused to allow him to take her pups to be raised with his tribe, but then was very impressed with her fierce motherly instincts and the wolves trying to fight him off. He claimed she was the perfect mate for him but Kagome tried to get him to understand that she was not a woman to claim. She told him that they were going home and would continue to train. He said that he understood and would track her down later to take her as his own. Kagome had shook it off, hoping he would never find her. "Sango, as great as he may be I don't think I could handle him. He runs so swiftly on his emotions. The man said that he loved me without even letting me get out two words or knowing my name. A little to cocky for my taste, I think." Sango laughed.

"I guess your right. Who would want a man who never let you do anything for yourself and could tell every female he met he loved them at any time?" They laughed agian and suck into their sleepy states. "Well, hopefully we'll get home tomorrow night before the new moon. I don't want to travel in straight darkness for who knows how many demons have tried to nest in this area even with my people killing as many as their able without us." Sango said. She pulled the light blanket up around her and Kirara. The cat purred.

" I don't think we are going to have that kind of trouble as long as we have a good start tomorrow. We might reach home before dusk." Kagome said, pulling her own blanket over her and the bodies of the wolves. Kitz placed his head on her stomach.

"Night Kagome, my your dreams be filled with fields."

"Night to you Sango, my your dreams be filled with skies."

66The next morning.66

The woman cleaned up their campsite and left wood for the next traveler as part of their rules of traveling. They had a bit of a late start from speaking longer then normal the night before. They would probably arrive home a little after dusk if they made good time the rest of the day. That was fine with Kagome of course. She loved the travels they had made and didn't wish for it to end. Of course though, she knew Sango and she would travel again when she went to Lady Higurashi's lands. It was unspoken but it was what Sango intended. Neither one menchined that if they didn't make it home today, the day of Kagome's birth, that there were going to be searching parties everywhere. Lord Higurashi had threatened them with that fircely.

They traveled all the way up to midday. Sango came down from the sky on Kirara and stopped in front of Kagome and her wolves. Another way they had been training was Sango would fly with Kirara practicing air tactics, while Kagome built up her speed and jumping abilities on the forest floor and in the trees with her wolves getting a work out themselves. They would practice jumping at Kagome and she would have to dodge them or would get banged up from the force they jumped at her with.

They quickly ate their meal and drank their fill of water before continuing onward. Kagome jumped into the branches and her wolves followed underneath, watching her. They ran for a good part of the day until Kagome whistle loudly, telling the others one more break was needed. It was a bit far from dusk but time was closing in on them

"We should be there soon. At least right now we are on grounds we know so the darkness shouldn't effect us to badly if we were to slow down." Sango said taking a quick drink of water. Panting wolves and Kirara drank there own fill of water by a nearby stream.

"Yes, this should be easy to get there from here. I would say an hour to an hour and a half at the most so we should hit home just right after the sun fully set. Hopefully we will be in time for a good supper and not get question to much. Father should be pleased that we are coming home the day he asked." Kagome said. She was readjusting her arrows and bow. "Could you imagine my father's face if we came back a day late? By Gods that would be crazy."

"You would be lucky to still be able to leave our rooms." They laughed, finished their small tasks and continued on.

"Sango!" Kagome whistled a specific pattern before jumping, knowing that her companions would her it. Kirara flew just below her, catching her on her back. Sango looked behind her as Kagome spoke. " I think that I need to get more air so Kirara will be able to stay up a little higher don't you think?"

"Maybe, but it could just be solved with the height of the tree too. We should experiment later when we're more rested." Kagome nodded in agreement. " You going to stay up here or do you want to give your wolves a wakeup call. Hopefully Shigure will be ready this time."

"Set me on the ground Sango, Kitz and Shigure will get it this time, I'm sure." Kagome whistled another specific pattern and her wolves perked up their ears. "Ready?" Sango nodded. She took Kagome's wrists in a crossover and waited until Kirara was a bit lower. Kagome nodded back and leaned to her right allowing herself to slip off of Kirara's back. Using Sango as a leverage she was able to swing under the cats fired paws letting go of at the same time as Sango, into a free fall toward the trees. She flipped readying herself for impact. Kitz and Shigure jumped right above the tree line to her, putting themselves just under each of her arms as support and landed on a tree branch large enough to support them. Mya was right below them just in case she was needed. They jumped to the ground swiftly. Kagome whistled up to Sango, telling her that it worked and nothing went wrong this time.

"Good boys, thank you. Shigure, you came just right this time. Good job, now lets go home." The four raced to catch up with their flying friends as the sun set behind the mountains in the distance.


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you to all who reviewed. I am sorry this took so long to get out to everybody but I believe that because of how long it is, makes up for the lack of time, or rather how much time has passed. To those who are reading my other fics I hope to have those next chapters up soon too so I hope you'll check those out when they are done.

Thank you all again for reviewing this fic. I had hoped that this would catch interest to many, especially to those who are reading _A Castle through your Eyes_. Thank you again and hope you enjoy this next chapter.

ShadowStar666

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Inuyasha or his gang. All rights are to his writer. Thank you and do not sue.

**WARNING: This is an adult fic and if you are not 18 or older then do not read. If you think you are old enough or mature enough go ahead, read but don't complain if it seems to 'adult' for you. Thank you. Lemon will be involved There might be a clean version of this chapter or a skip notice but this is only a might. Thank you...**

**Chapter 3**

"Thank you for allowing Inuyasha to sneak off tonight. His wounds have completely healed but he still is in need to recover his strength and eating habits, to say the least." Miroku remarked with a smirk At afternoon meal, the hanyou was finally allowed whole food but ignored the warnings to take it slow and threw up all the food he had inhaled. Of course that was the plan to be sick but Inuyasha had taken it a bit far without meaning to.

"Yes, the poor man was so pale I thought he might never eat again." They laughed. The two men were heading back from an early dinner. It had been a light meal just in case the two young women returned before expected. The past three days had been as such to insure that when the women returned that everyone was well ready to have a feast in their honor. If they didn't return by tomorrow though, they were going to be searched for at once. Miroku thought it was a little overboard for Lord Higurashi to send out search parties after one day but was then told about how the rumored Miko was the Lord's daughter.

"It's a sad thought that the two will not meet 'till tomorrow afternoon, but it can't be helped. Maybe it 'tis a sign that I am to talk with my daughter first to learn of her adventures and make sure she does not have a partner. If she does, I full heartily don't wish for bad blood between our lands." The Lord remarked. Miroku nodded seeing the equation in his mind.

"I don't believe that will happen Lord Higurashi. Lord Inuyasha understands that chance if she is partnered but if there is no real love or feelings between the two then he might give it a try. If there are true feelings, I know that he will back down and try to make a reasonable treaty with this country. In this day and age though, marriage is the most powerful."

Silence came for a moment between the men. Miroku took that chance to study the elder lord. He was wrinkled lightly and his hair was a dark black still but was peppered with an almost silver rather then gray. The real age that was found in the man, was his eyes. They were haunted with hurt and loneliness, but strangely hope lingered in their depths. He was still in love with the woman who had banished him. He had never married though he took in a young boy as a son but was never found with another woman. Miroku grimaced at the thought and was found once again looking at the ring the lord had around his thumb. When Miroku and first looked upon the gold piece the Lord asked if he wished to see it. When it was handed to him, Miroku found small words written around it saying 'my beloved'. When he gave it back, it was explained to him that it was tradition to exchange rings as a show of being taken or wed in the Higurashi family.

" I wish many a time that thing were different within our family. I didn't wish for your Lords to believe we are incapable of taking care of our own families here. Just misunderstandings are our hinder more then anything. It's hard sometimes to see the truth." he paused. "When I see my daughter I need to look away at times." He chuckled at that. They had stopped in the split hallway that would separate them to their bedchambers.

"Why would you need to look away? Surely your daughter's beauty is true from the tellings of many throughout your household."

"Aye, my daughter is beautiful. Her black hair reaches far down her back and rosy high cheek bones grace her face. What would turn my head away from my own flesh?" Miroku waited. This man honestly was ashamed to have turned his head from his daughter.

"My daughter has the most radiant eyes that have even more shades of blue then the ocean. When her moods shift, her eyes shift with them so intensely that at first I didn't believe it. I used to even call her my little chameleon. Her sibling has my dark eyes that are nothing in comparison. My Kagome, has her mother's eyes. How it happened is beyond reasoning and it is just that, that puzzles me to no end. How was it that I was cursed to look into the mirrored eyes that had banished me and trampled my heart into pieces; that it is those eyes that belong to my daughter who loves me still? I will always be great full though no matter her eyes and looks that I was blessed into having my child with me. But it can be difficult to not weep in front of her or have words with her."

A great pity for the man rose in Miroku's chest. The love that the Lord had for the woman who claimed to hate him, was still there, even through the 18 years of separation. It was beautifully tragic. From the information he had gathered, Lord Higurashi had been blackmailed by a woman married to the Southern Lands who had little wealth. For months she had been trying to hang on the new Lord but with little success of advancement. He fought her tooth and nail but because so many had see the 'affection' she had for him she used it to her advantage. She spoke of how if he did not wish to loose his Lady Higurashi that he would handsomely pay her to keep her lying tong quiet. She kept demanding more and more from him, and he not wanting to loose the love of his life kept paying the sum. It was a blessing when finally the time had some when she was to leave and take her troubles with her. As a final payment she demanded the gold chain that held a key on it that he wore constantly. At first he refused. He was an heirloom from his wife's half of the family and around her own neck, she wore a heart that had a lock that his key would fit into perfect. When the woman spoke of going to his wife, he thought more of life he had with his koishii was greater then any trinket not matter what it signified.

The morning her and her lord were leaving, she wore the necklace atop her chest to flaunt it. It was believed that when she had sneaked to his chamber while his wife made her last formalities, they found pleasure and gave each other trinkets. His wife was furious. For months she had been hearing nonsense rumors and had dismissed them until she saw the chain. She felt betrayed and would not listen to anything he tried to tell her. The love she somehow still held for him would not allow her to banish him until the last two months of her pregnancy. He tried everything to be listened to, but she was just turn her head and left. Not one word of forgiveness would pass through her lips. He failed and the rest played out for the two baby girls to be separated and to fight for their mother's lands later.

"It is my deepest wish that my daughters will feel compassion for each other and learn to hug before shedding blood from one another. I hope that they will love each other then hate. A grand wish, don't you think?" Miroku smiled gently at him but said nothing.

'Inuyasha and Sesshomaru don't even have that bad of relationship as brothers. That, at least, have the choice of hating each other. The Lord has taught this daughter love, compassion and battlement. Who knows what the Lady Higurashi has taught the other. Her family has ruled for centuries with no man to defeat them. How will this play out? Which will be stronger?' He thought going to his chambers with a wave of leave to the Lord. "Hmm… this will require some thought. Maybe I should prepare a gift for Inuyasha. He has been on good behavior and needs to have a reward." His thoughts quickly changed to a more fun attitude. ' Sure the man might be getting married but that's the whole point. This may be the last night he has freedom for fun so who am I not to give him a gift. I wonder…' The monk turned away from his quarters to find himself trouble.

666in a small hut away from the castle666

Inuyasha sat in the dark, waiting for the sun to set itself for the night's arrival.

"Of all the nights, it had to be this one! I will not be able to meet my future bride until tomorrow evening." Her first impressions of him would not be good because he knew he would be grumpy and very pissed off. 'The Gods either hate me or want me for themselves.' He thought.

He had left the castle undetected, wanting to find a suitable hideout when he found a small building he believed was a hut. He entered it seeing a large bed with quilts and large stuffy pillows. A stove was toward the center left of the room from the door. A table was set up by the wall closest to the stove with a large basket on top of it. Four bows and two swords were leaning at the door entrance. Everything was covered in dust and looked not to have been touched in years. Inuyasha readied his 'camp' for the night starting with the stove for a fire and then the bed that he would sleep but at least comfortable to sit on all night.

"So it begins..." He spoke softly as he sat down, trying to concentrate on the warmth the stove was growing out to. He needed a distraction and leaned back to the bed posts with is golden eyes closing.

The changes felt like an eternity, yet it happened in seconds. Silver turned to midnight black as his canines cut back into his flesh almost making him grunt in pain. His claws were the most painful (besides his canines) to transform, as the retracted back into his skin giving him dull nails that though were still longer that what could be found with most humans, could not cut like his demon ones. The puppy ears that marked him for what he was slid to the sides of his face as human fleshed ears. Last but his least favorite was the sudden loss of smells that gave him all the answers. The forest disappeared from his radar and only the smell of burning wood and dust gave him anything information, but even that was troubling. Eyes opened with the world dimmer then what it had been before with his eyes no longer golden but deep violet. The changes were unwelcome and unwanted but they were a part of him; a part of himself he hated. It made him weak and weakness never could be tolerated.

Inuyasha straightened himself out, moving the less muscular body he was now with and shouldered his sword. " This is so boring and stupid. You think Miroku would send me some company for behaving this last week. I am not even sure that I have a bride so it wouldn't be unfaithful to have maybe one last night of fun no matter the state I'm in. The girl wouldn't even recognize me tomorrow." He sighed and closed the new eyes again. He listened to as far as he could to try and sense any changes around the outside of the hut. "This is going to be one long as night."

666 to the early birds 666

Kagome and Sango stood next to each other, looking at the outskirts of their home. The castle was lit with as much candles possible and the village off a ways into the distant was bright itself. Not much had changed within their two years of absents. Fields were still a sea green and flowers sill held the brand new leaves from the new spring. The creeks were flowing fresh from the snow melts and the rainstorms filling the grounds with life. The stars that hung above the mountains in the distance were bright as ever. The air smelt alive and quivering even if it was dusk. Both young woman relaxed in it.

"Home." Sango looked relived and slumped a little.

"Yeah lets go. We have people waiting for us." They made their tracks through the forest.

666 castle 666

Miroku wondered through corridors looking for anything interesting that could appeal to him. 'Nothing to do… hmmm and no young ladies around…. What to do?" Sounding trumpets rang through the halls alerting everyone someone or some ones of importance had arrived. Miroku hurried to find the entrance to see the newcomers and hoped it would be the to-be-wife of his Lord.

666

Lord Higurashi waited patiently as the gates opened to behold his daughter and her friend. Two years to see his daughter and then he was going to have to see her off again in a few days. It was going to be a small gift to have her home for at least a day.

Wolves greeted him first jumping through the gates. He couldn't help but grin. Of course his daughter would find more companions to bring home. Knowing her, she probably named them and loved them with everything she had. They yipped and came to him with kisses. He laughed and gave them hugs, happy to be accepted so quickly.

"Hello Father." a soft voice addressed him. He stood up slowly memorizing the small built young woman before him. "Did you miss me?" Her eyes laughed with joy and he walked toward her. They embraced, father and daughter held for a moment.

"Hello Kagome. We have missed you." He hugged his daughter again.

666

Miroku was, to say the least, impressed by the woman's look and spiritual power. She had long black hair and was in the traditional robes of the priestess. The wolves surprised him, like everyone else he suspected, but it only showed her kind heart to all.

"Kagome, I would like you to meet a good friend of mine." He heard Lord Higurashi say. They walked toward him with her arm in his. She walked proudly with her back straight and face forward, knowing the ground underneath her wasn't going anywhere.

"Miroku, I would like you to meet my daughter, the Miko Kagome." She look like is was a pleasure but more annoyed then anything.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Miko Kagome."

666

'Is this the man my father has chosen to be at my side?' Kagome thought. He had large brown eyes that seemed very curious of her. He was dressed in black leggings and a dark purple shirt with a black undershirt. He had strange piercings on both his ears and a silver necklace from the Northern realm. This must be to help form an alliance.' She smiled at his greet to her. ' I thought that the Northern ream was lead by youkai. I am to marry a human?'

It wasn't that it was a bad thing for her to marry a human, but she would live much longer then he and when he died she would be left alone and any children she would have would be the same way.

"You are fair in beauty Lady Kagome. The words from your comrades spoke truth." The man smiled at her. 'Dear God, his flattery is thick. Where is Sango when I really need her for social battles?' As if reading her thoughts, her father spoke up.

"Where is Sango? Where you able to travel together or did you loose each other?" He looked slightly worried. Sango could almost be a daughter to him seeing that his own flesh treated her as if they were from the same line.

"Father, Sango went straight to the village. She has missed her brother greatly and fellow villagers. She said she would join us in the morn." She smiled. Sango had insisted that Kagome go by herself to the castle. Her and Kirara had their own feast to join.

"Well, I apologize Miroku. I truly wished for you to meet the demon slayer. She is as important to us as your Lord Inuyasha. Her father was the chief slayer of the village but we lost him a while back. There was so talk of another person taking charge but it was given to Sango when she returned. She is the best fighter in the village and with the added two years of training with my daughter, there is no doubt in my mind that no villager will question it." Her father sounded proud as he spoke of Sango. 'So this is not the man I am to marry? Is it this Lord Inuyasha? I am to marry a demon?' She smirked to herself. 'Lets see if he tries to piss me off. He will deeply regret it.'

"Kagome, my daughter, we must speak alone for a moment. Please excuse us Miroku." She still had her arm in her father's so she followed easily to his requested order. "By the time we return, I hope a feast will be waiting." Everyone jumped and started the preparations.

666 Father and Daughter 666

"Where you able to complete your training?"

"Yes, Father. Sango and I are both strong in our own person, but we still will grow in power with each battle we are in." she replied.

"And what of our deal, Kagome? Were you able to find a suitable companion?"

She tensed but did not take her eyes from his. "No, I did not. But there is the large chance that my sibling didn't receive our families gift." Her father shook his head. Her stomach turned sour.

"Your sister indeed has been blessed with the Higurashi power. To prove her power she was given the task to slay the badger demon around the castle with only a bow and arrow. She proved herself to her mother and the elders of the village. I'm sorry. She is to be wed tomorrow also to insure her place." Kagome let a small tear fall down her soft cheek. "I have found you a companion that I believe will suit you. He is from the Northern realm and rules as fair a hand as his elder brother." Kagome nodded and put her head down finally in defeat. "He is gentle and as long as you have had not a lover, this marriage will be able to have a pure bind for our countries to come together cleanly. Please trust me, this man is not horrible."

"Yet he is demon, Father. I could accidentally purify him if my anger rose or…" she gulped. 'or when we 'finalized' this arrangement." Of all the things her father responses could have been, it was not laughter that came to her mind.

"I'm sorry." he said as he calmed. "The one to marry is not a demon fully but half. Your husband-to-be is but a half demon." She stared at him in shock. She hadn't thought half demons would be so high in the world of power. Most were killed once they drew breath. "He is at a good balance. His strength can save you but his soul will love you."

"Father I think this is a good match but I do not know if I can have a bond to a person I have not met nor love." She spoke in hope. "Maybe I could beat Kikyo in battle. Lady Higurashi did say strength was key to this game of hers."

"I'm sorry Kagome's, but unless you were unfaithful or had already a man you love at your side, this man is to be your husband." Kagome nodded. "I know that you have not done either because your abilities are still strong and no man is at your side. For this, my daughter, I am so very proud of you."

"'tis true Father. Only the man I am to marry will allow my powers to be kept after we consummate our vows." She sighed but her thoughts began to think ahead quickly. "Father, is this castle truly worth all this? For me to not know love or to train with all that I am?" she questioned. Yes her dream was to live on the lands of her ancestors and make peace with a mother and a twin that she had never met but would it be really worth all that she had here? It was a great hope but if it were a choice she would rather live here with the loved ones she knew and could help protect. Her father gave her the contract that was already sighed with the hanyou's blood signature. She pricked her finger with a small danger but waited.

"I know this is unfair but to live on those grounds and to prove yourself to your other half will only help you to further understand the power that is held in your veins. You will not be shunned, I promise. Your strong." She sighed and signed away her name.

666 Later that night 666

'I only have tonight to brake this damned contract. If I loose my powers, I will just take up Sango's technique to help protect the village.' she thought. She had attended the feast that was in her and Sango's honor –even though the slayer stayed in the village– and laughed with those she had missed but she still had her mind elsewhere and excused herself early using bath and bed for an outlet. She sought for her own thoughts and decisions.

'Father forgive me, but I do not wish to meet the woman who's eyes I carry.' She stepped out of the cooling waters of her bath and wrapped her body tightly in a warm towel. She wished Sango was here to help her, to tell her what she had to do. 'There is Kouga but he would be so much worse and I would end up purifying his ass anytime he would piss me off.' She shook her hair and water flew, hissing in the flames of the fire she was close to. 'A hanyou who is balanced? Is that even possible?' Of all the hanyous she met, they were so fragile in balance. Most relied mostly on their demon half, became monsters without really any intelligence, blinding themselves. Hanyous that relied just on their human half were okay as long as no one knew of there heritage but most where killed because of their weakness. 'Is it really possible to be balanced?'

She stopped and lifted her head. 'My life is not about to risk it. I will undue this, no matter how my pride is damaged.' She began to brush her hair to try helping dim the headache that was beginning. Her hair would not dry for a while but she had no more time to waste. She stood up again after the tangles were out of her hair and picked up the blue robed kimono that her father had given her for a home present and seeing as her traveling clothes were gone it was all she had. The robe hit her right above the knee so she put on her black pants. It was a good outfit but she didn't care. What she was about to do, she didn't even need to bind her breasts like she normally did. No, the rest of her attire were her brown riding boots that went half way up her calf.

She gathered her arrows to be safe and snuck out carefully through her window with a rope tied to the ledge securely. Once she hit the ground, she cut herself loose of the rope that she had wrapped around her middle to not waste time. She needed to get out of here. She would first go to her old cabin and make the place more pleasing if she really did go through with her plan. 'It has to be a human who has no name or high authority.' Then she would go to the village and find someone in the wolf territory land because she knew she could never get away with one of the slayers.

She walked on the pathway they had come on but turned down a trail after a ways that seemed had gone untouched. She kept her bow out and an arrow knocked ready for anything. For the two years she hadn't been there, there could be two years worth of demons nesting in the area without being cleared out by her care. The sky was dark with gray clouds that were begging to let forth and rain down on the world. Kagome was one for rain but hoped it would stay calm until she found a suitable man or even just to her cabin. Finally she saw familiar bushes that had been unattended but still a home away from home. There was one problem though. Light filled the small building. Someone was in there.

666

Inuyasha was tense. Someone stood outside the door. It's hand was on the door. 'Must have seen the light. Damn it, should have stayed cold.' he thought. He stayed calm but settled himself more onto the bed and slipped a dagger hidden next to him just in case. 'If they haven't torn down this hut by now, they might be friendly…..or maybe not.'

Slowly the door opened to the hut a small hand holding the arrow steady. Light midnight blue fabric crept it's way in slowly. The person came fully in. He took in a deep breath. Fierce she was, but she held beauty he hadn't thought to be possible. Blue eyes stared down into his as a warning and soft black wavy hair was about her small shoulders seeming to cling her form. She wore a simple robe that had slacks underneath that he thought odd for a woman but if she was a traveler, then the black material would keep her warmer then any skirts could. The blue material did not do justice to her body he could imagine was underneath the cloth. Her arms showed muscle that most woman could not reach in years because they would think it not right but to him it only showed she would be worthy of anything. The clothing did show that she was curved in the right places but did not clearly state where one started and ended. It was loose as if the maker hadn't met the girl or she had been in to much of a hurry to buy it.

He finally lifter his eyes off her well shaped body to her face, ready to begin speaking to the new person. "So, are you my entertainment tonight?" he decided to ask. He smirked.

She looked stunned for a moment as if calculating something into an equation.

"I might be." She lowered her guard with small movements, setting her bow down to the floor slowly. Her voice was beautiful and soft even though it was in a state of darkened tone. Red lips were full and looked bountiful. She enticed him. "May I have the pleasure of a name from the man I am to entertain tonight?" she asked, looking more confident. He had to smirk. This was a great gift indeed. She shivered slightly and though her voice was steady, the full lips that beckoned to kissed seemed to tremble. 'Virgin, I must have been very good to have such a prize from Miroku'. He thought.

"I am but a traveler, my lady. No more, no less." He stood slowly and leaned his sword onto the bed. "And what would I have to call you?" She seemed stunned for a moment that he would ask her name but was able to regain a balance.

"I am but a wonderer good sir. No more, no less." she replied. 'This is going to be enjoyable.'

666

"I am but a traveler, my lady. No more, no less." Inwardly she smiled. 'A traveler who would be gone and with his low rank, she would never be forced into marriage and the Lord that Miroku spoke about will not want me.' she thought. "And what would I have to call you?"

She was shocked to say the least. He had moved so quietly from the bed to stand with his bare feet on the wooden floor it frightened he. He was handsome with hair almost as long as hers and with a fine muscular looking body clad in black pants and a loose red long sleeved shirt that was tightly tucked in.

'He asked for a name. A name is only as good as the game,' she thought. 'and I like this one.' "I am but a wonderer, good sir. No more, no less." He looked extremely please with her answer.

"So little Wonderer, do you wish to be with me this moonless night?" She set herself more into the room. He had made a strong fire and the room wasn't as dusty as she thought it would be. 'This man will give me my freedom and I hope that even if my body gives him pleasure that he will not cause me to much harm.'

"I may if the one who seek this virgin body will be gentle." She hoped that telling him she was still a babe to the world of intimacy would lesson the pain and harshness. He took a step toward her, giving the image of being watched by a wolf about to pounce on fresh meat.

"I would be so gentle to you little Wonderer if you promise not to leave me cold in my bed." She felt her face heating as his warm hand raised up to cup her face. "Shall we begin?" She dropped her head down to give her answer. 'Father, forgive me.'

666 Reminder, this is a rated R and ages over the 18 fic skip if you are underage. Thank you 666

The first thing to go was the bow that rested on the floor and the door was closed and locked. The next touch, was his strong hands in her damp flowing hair. That made him happy to know she knew to bathe. Kagome shivered with his hands moving through her hair to her neck and moved when he drew her closer to the fire.

Inuyasha felt her shiver and spoke gently to her. "If you can't go through with this, I will stop myself and allow you to save your bed for another." He really didn't want to stop. He felt like he was on fire already but didn't want her to feel pressured or scared to be with him.

Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Could she stop this? Did she want to stay here so badly that she would risk hers and her families reputation? The answer was yes. To not marry for love would be a crime against her soul and if she did find love then the man she was to marry would not care if her body had been taken by another. But… "All I ask of you Traveler, is you do not kiss these lips of mine. That is my rule and please don't break it."

Inuyasha could understand. Kissing a strange man just for passion would cause an ache in her heart. "I will not touch those lips but I will wish for them." He paused to watch her relief flood to her face. "May I kiss any other part of you, then?" Kagome again gave her silent bow and instance felt lips brush against her neck. He was warm and feeling his lips made her blood begin to rise with anticipation and nervousness. He stopped suddenly though and Kagome refocused.

He took a step back towards the bed, removed the dagger he had hidden and the took up his sword and set them by the door. He turned back to her and licked his lips.

"Undress, Wonderer. I believe it is going to become a burden to ware what you have on." Her eyes widened but did bring a hand to the tie in the front of the robe and began to pull softly, the cloth flowing through her fingers. The gap opened but she couldn't help but wrap her arms around it and shrinking towards the floor. "Do you wish to give up?" She shook her head 'no'. She needed freedom and to get over this shyness. "Then let me try to relax you?" She looked puzzled but went to him.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and gestured for her to sit in front of him. She came close to him but sat on the floor between his legs, on her knees and looked up at him. He chuckled lightly and turned her with her back towards him. He pulled her hair all together and moved it to her left side over her shoulder. She was confused until she felt his hands on both her shoulders, rubbing her muscles out of all the knots that had found their way into her back after the two years of traveling. The tension in her body fled with a great rush and she practically melted. Her head rested against his left leg for support and she let out a grown of pleasure. She tensed again for a moment, embarrassed the sound had come from her.

"Don't worry, if you weren't making a sound, then I would think you wired." She laid her head back on his knee. 'What does this girl do? Her back is so tense with knots.' Inuyasha had done this trick before and normally he would have been able to at least began to undress her slowly but he was concerned with how suppressed her muscles were. He wanted to make sure he got all of the main ones out to make it more comfortable for her in the future. A plus side though, it seemed it was having a great pleasing affect on her.

"I am sorry. I am not known at all between the happenings of men and woman. You seem to know a females body well enough though Sir Traveler." she whispered. He noticed curiosity was in her voice.

"I was almost married once and had the pleasure of learning the ways of night tussles. Unfortunately the woman decided she didn't want me and I learned the hard way that once you start something as intimate as another's body, that it is hard to stop." She seemed pleased that she was working with someone that had done this before, though he thought it might make her uncomfortable all over again. "I don't bed women often but once I find a wife, she would be the only one I would." The girl sighed and groaned again as he hit a place near her neck.

Seeing she was very relaxed, he leaned forward and carefully kissed the back of her neck and reached around the front of her to the opening of the robes. At first she would not let go but with his other hand he squeezed at the conjecture of her neck and shoulder and she relaxed her hold. He pulled back the opening of one side, then pulling it up and over her right shoulder, letting her feel the slow movement of the cloth against her flesh. Her head hung low as one side of her body was revealed, showing her right breast and some her stomach. He put his hand on her bare right shoulder and squeezed again as a comfort before reaching around her left to pull the rest of the top clothing off of her. She allowed it and lend up to her knees to let him fully take it away from her person. Inuyasha smiled. Her skin was tan and well muscled like her arms.

He ran his hands down her spine and her head popped back up. Her hair fell over his hands making him growl in impatience. She smiled a little and turned her head so that her chin rested on her right shoulder but her eyes would not look to him.

"If you make a sound, does that mean I am behaving as I should?" she asked coyly. Yes she was shy, and yes she was nervous but she needed to have times of bravery and not allow him complete control. Inuyasha was a little stunned but was in full agreement. He didn't want to be doing all the work

"If I growl, I think that is a great accomplishment. I have never felt such soft hair from a maiden before." She shrugged and turned around to full face him up on her knees. Her arms lifted and placed themselves on his thighs. Inuyasha looked at what was presented to him. The robe had truly done no justice to the woman. Her tanned flesh blended into the soft whiteness of her large, round, breasts. The tips of her nipples were rosy and a little tightened from the small pleasure she had been through, but where hardening quickly from the air they were exposed to. Down from her breasts was a strong looking stomach, he had never seen on a woman before. She had a slender waist but it was muscular, and it made her look healthier and more enticing then any woman he had found. He knew her hips, though still covered, where wide but that would mean if she were to have children, she would be in little danger when going through child birth.

'What am I doing, thinking of children with this woman? Get back to business.' he thought.

Kagome felt just uncomfortable. He was looking at her with great interest. She knew that women didn't work out or train their bodies for battle in neighboring villages. She was not as delicate as any woman and was not as smooth. Even most of the slayers were men in the village and women were trained little enough that it wasn't their entire body that grew powerful like her and Sango's. With him looking at her the way she was, she wasn't sure he entirely liked what he saw. "I'm sorry for my built but I …" He covered her lips with a finger to shush her.

"Your body is beautiful. Never have I seen such a body as lovely as yours." He spoke. She breathed out a sigh of relief but it was quickly taken back in as he cupped her left breast in his palm. She felt the urge to move her hips at the moment but fought her body for control. His hands were warm and like lightning was shot down into her body to a pool in her belly. Her head fell back and he took the opportunity to kiss her neck again down into her collar bone but could not go any further with how they were positioned. He groaned a little and moved his arms around to grab her backside to pull her up to her feet, making him let go of the nips he was giving to her collarbone.

She stood quickly as she hoped he wanted for a response but was wobbly from the new touch she just received and had to lean on him for support. The traveler stayed like he was but had started to pull of his own shirt. Kagome thought this not right. If he was going to undress her, who was she to let him undress himself. She grabbed his wrist and the black haired man looked to her. She gripped the side of his shirt indicating what she was going to do and pulled upward. He raised his arms and let the cloth be pulled from his body before seeing the light again. Kagome threw the garment over to where her robe lay.

She had seen men's chests before but never up close. He was more muscular the she and was built like a warrior. She wondered if he himself had seen battles but if he was a far traveler, he would have to know how to defend himself. She was scared to touch his flesh and the traveler seemed to since her shyness. He took one her hands and placed it again his chest to his heart. It was beating rapidly and his chest was hard but smooth to her. She liked it.

"I hope you like what you see little wonderer. If you like this, I hope you like the rest of me." She had the graces to blush and hide her eyes under her bangs. He lifted her chin and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Shall we keep going before this night is over?" Kagome nodded.

Without waiting for approval, he began to kiss her body again starting at her collarbone into the valley of her breasts. She gripped his shoulder for support as he licked her softly before continuing his search. When he reached her belly button, he put both his hands on her hips to keep her steady then attacked the ties to her black pants. They fell unclasped together and let the material loosen as he pulled from either side of his hands. He felt the girl take in another deep breath and rest her head on his shoulder. After he ran his hands over her hips with the material, he let it just fall on its own strait to the floor. He stood before really getting a good look and picked her up and sat her on the bed. She had taken the loose pants with her and he noticed that she had calf high, brown boots still on. Restraining himself from slapping his forehead, he quickly made off with the damn contraptions and threw them down along with the pants to their pile of belongings.

Kagome was growing uncomfortable again. The half dressed man was standing above her examining her. He had looked a bit angry at himself when he realized she still had her boots on but calmed and took them off with enthusiasm. She lay on the bed waiting for whatever came next, not really wanting to move.

He was very delighted. Her hips did swell smoothly and back down into the rest of body giving a beautiful look to her long legs. Again her tan body blended into the areas that never saw the sun for long. Soft curls hid her treasured part of her body with her legs closed for extra protection. He skimmed one hand from her ankles to her thighs before taking it completely away, seeing goose bumps travel along his path. He took a step back to breath and pulled on the ties of his own pants. He saw that she looked away, again in embarrassment but he only grinned. She was brave with his shirt he knew because she had seen the skin of men before on chest but never below. It was completely alien to her so of course she was going to hide while she could.

He dropped the clothing and step out kicking the final piece away to their pile, and came down slowly on the bed. He was grateful to the owner for the large bed so it would be easy to move about for what they were about to do. She said nothing but did turn her head back to him waiting for whatever was next to come.

He took her hand again and placed it on his chest again. Then slowly he led her fingers down to the unknown male anatomy. She took in a gulp of air but not try to snatch back her fingers. He took in a breath to and let go of her hand, but grinned when she didn't take back her hand right away.

Instead she explored him. He felt large and was very warm. Soft curls were around his area like her self but so unlike her. She felt powerful as she saw his eyes close slowly, as if memorizing her

touch. She was pleased with herself and wrapped her hand around his rod slowly. His eyes tightened and his hand clenched tight. She squeezed a little and was please to see that his eyes shot wide open but was sad when he placed a hand over hers to take away her new found power.

"If you keep doing that, I will loose control and will not be able to prepare you properly." she heard him say with a shaking voice.

She nodded, but was frightened. "That is to come into me? Aren't you a bit… large to fit into me?" she asked. She felt him move and watched as got to his knees on either side of her and his hands above her head for support. She saw his muscles ripple with the movement and like his long powerful looking legs.

"Trust me little one, I will fit. I promise to cause you as little pain as possible. You are a virgin and when I take it, you will hurt but I promise it will go quickly and I will show you much pleasure." he whispered into her ear. Before she had time to react to his words she felt one of his hands move and grip her breast again. She was so surprised that her body lifted in response like it wanted to last time and she felt him close to her secret place with his. He felt her move and instantly applied pressure to her again and felt her lifted against him. She opened her legs for leverage and he moved fast. He moved his own legs to spread hers out to hold around him. He wouldn't take her yet but teased her more to get her and himself more worked up.

Inuyasha moved his mouth over her right breast, gently licking the soft mound while his other hand gripped the other. She moaned loudly when his tong reached the small pearl and for a moment he was glad he didn't have his hanyou hearing, though he did wish for his fangs to please her more. She placed her hands on his shoulders and gripped him hard that he knew little moons would be found on his shoulders. Rather then pain, it made him harder and he lightly sucked on her breast more into his mouth then let go to breathe make it rock hard itself. He moved his head to the other breast giving it the same treatment while the other was pinched and gripped.

Kagome was in parole. Never had she been touched like this or felt so much pleasure. She felt like her body was on fire from the abuse this man was bringing her. She bit her lip as he finally left her breasts that were so taught that they hurt. He nipped his way down to her stomach and put his tong into her bellybutton. Again her body reacted beyond her control and her hips moved wanting something, needing something. Kagome knew only this man would make the aching between her legs go away. The pool she had in her belly was gaining and tightening making her whimper.

He ran his hands down her legs and back up to her patch of curls. The soft touch, as he cupped her fully down to that part of her body, made her nearly scream with want. He leaned down making his body move away, and began to kiss and lick her up to her hips, tracing the outer line of her body on each side. Kagome shook her head back and forth. It was going to be too much.

Inuyasha saw that his teasing with the young woman was working well. He knew that torture in her body was driving her insane but she looked so damn beautiful. Her cheek were full of heat and she breasts seemed fuller, ready for more treatment.

If she thought this was enough, she was deadly wrong. Slowly he began to explore the folds of her treasure. She stilled but moved again when his finger found her entrance. He placed a hand on her stomach to hold her down and let his finger make way into her heat. She was ready for him for sure but it was just so easy to please her. He worked his finger in and out of her speeding up and then added another finger into her. She screamed in please and gripped the blankets as she pushed, wanting more. Inuyasha already hard, waiting for her breathing to slow from the blast of energy before taking his fingers out of her and moving his rod in.

She whimpered from the loss but just as quickly began to tense again. He felt it and leaned down to her neck to nip softly as he entered her and felt her small passage expand and hit her maiden head. "Breath little one, and relax. I need to do this quickly so I don't hurt you more then necessarily okay but you need to relax to help numb the pain." Her eyes closed and he heard a small 'kay' from her. She took a deep breath and tried to relax. Inuyasha felt it and pushed through quickly.

It was nothing she ever felt before. It hurt. It hurt like hell. She tried to move and disengage them from each other but he put his weight on her. "Wait little one. I promise it will get better okay, but you can't move or you will hurt yourself." She shook her head but felt him moves his hands to her breast and grip softly to give her small pleasure again to take away her mind from the pain. Ever so slowly she felt her body adjust and she had the urge to move.

Inuyasha felt her completely relaxed and felt the soft buck from her hips telling him she was ready. He pulled out just a little and heard her intake of breath as he moved them. She felt so good and tight. Her legs and moved around him like a cage and put pressure on him to move. He dove back agonizingly slowly. His blood was on fire and he could feel her hands scratching at him to move the pace faster. He complied and soon they found a rhythm together. They panted hard and he squeezed her breast. Sweat flooded from both of their bodies allow them to move swifter. She bit her lip, almost drawing blood. Inuyasha felt himself slipping away as his own pressure was at the brick of ending. She screamed as she came to her end releasing her juices and he felt like he was in heaven for an instant before coming back down with her. His seed spilled into her and he tried to withdraw out of her beforehand but her legs were to tight around him. He gave up and laid his head on her chest, nimbly sucking her nipple on and off, taking deep breaths of air. Never had he put so much energy or felt the energy from his partner. He was completely worn out for the first time in his history of sex.

Her chest moved up and down. It was like nothing she had ever experienced. She felt hot and cool as their heat died down. So this was how you made love? So much pleasure for the price of energy? She felt him gently sucking on her nipple and breathed hard. She felt dizzy and loss of strength. Sleep was just around the corner.

"Was that right, Traveler?" she asked in worry. They were supposed to be this tired, right?

"Yes, little Wonderer. Lets sleep now to recuperated our strengths, shall we." he said. She felt him move and pull out of her. She whimpered at the loss but was to tired to do that again. Instead, she felt warm blanket over their bodies and she snuggled against his side; both of them asleep in an instant.


	5. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for all the reviews I received from this fic so far. peoples– cyberdemon, PrincessMoonStar15, pyrostrykeys, The Silver Haired Demon, firegoddess372, lady KCassandra, and Kitz the Kitsune. peoples– Inuyasha Baby bre (your were my first, thanks!), cwillia (your comment made me feel like I did a good job) and my two part reviewer Naomi Ikahen (your review did help me a lot as well thank you.)

Your reviews are really what keep me writing (or updating at least) on here. Thank you so much and I hope I can keep up on your expectations. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the next chapter of _Mirror_.

Declaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha. He belongs to his real owner. Thank you do not sue.

**Chapter 4**

Lord Higurashi paced his chambers with irritation. He knew that he had pushed his daughter over the edge by signing the document last night but it had to be done. She was still maiden and by signing her name in her own blood to the document that the Lord Inuyasha had signed already bound herself to him and she would loose the power she possessed if she tried to be with another. He knew that it was much to ask from his independent daughter but it was a must since her journey to his old land and love would start this evening. He had thought that he would have had his little Kagome longer but her sibling announced that she was to be heir after her wedding ceremony this day before the day of their birth. Earlier then what was to be expected. If Kagome did not leave her sister would be seated in the place of their ancestors by the end of the week. If she went she would have a chance to prove herself that she was good enough to lead and to represent her people. He was loosing his daughter again but he knew the sacrifice was the right one, the land was in her blood, the right to rule fit like bow and arrow as comfortably. She didn't understand that it was her right to have a chance to see the family she was a part of.

It was because she didn't understand that they were in this situation. 'Damn that girl! She needs to stop running away. Why can't she see that she is strong enough?' his thoughts questioned. Before he retired completely from the nights excitement of have their miko and lady back from journeys, he had been disturbed by his daughter's maid who ran to him in a panic state. She screamed that the Lady wasn't in her chambers where she had left he girl to bathe. She had thought to give her privacy and when she returned to help dress her into a shift, the window loomed wide open with a rope around the ledge.

At first Lord Higurashi thought his daughter been kidnapped and sent a man to blow the horn of danger. His men began to search the castle. He realized that if Kagome had been kidnapped she would have defended herself from her abductor and yelled for help. Looking her clean room it could be summed up that the Lady Miko was not taken by force but left on her own. Her boots and weapons gone with her. She had run and left little to track.

Now it was early dawn, the sun just peaking over the mountains and the slayers village was alerted on the look out. He thought Sango might know something about his daughter's absence since Sango was like her sister but the young slayer's eyes grew wide and worried

and had

as she told him that she had no idea where her friend could be. She was found with the Monk Miroku who slept for a while with a small bump on his head. He awoke later to be questioned by the himself about Lord Inuyasha's whereabouts. The hanyou would prove useful with his nose and fast abilities to find his daughter. Miroku assured them that his Lord would come out of hiding soon and until then, he had offered his services to the Lord to help find his lost daughter.

He gave his thanks and left, telling them to meet him when they were ready. It was time to search the forest.

6 6 6

Miroku was in a very chipper mood. He had met a beautiful woman and was now in the same room with her. Lord Higurashi requested both of them and he waited for her to speak first. As he looked at her, he was taken back to the pervious night, hoping to remember all that had transpired.

It was just after meeting Lady Kagome that Inuyasha came back to his mind. He tried to picture the two together. Inuyasha was in for a real treat with this girl. Beautiful she was and kind, but Miroku could tell though that the girl was not happy with the thought of being bound to a marriage without the pleasures of love. Now the girl was missing, proving he had been right to his characterizing. He was reminded later after a quick drink of the festivities his quest of finding companies for Inuyasha and himself and left the castle to the Slayer's village.

He explored only to be reminded that they too were celebrating the return of their leader. She hadn't been there for two years and yet they still had the respect to call her so showed a great loyalty. 'This is great. Women to look for a good time and to have their minds sweetened by the effects of rum… what a perfect night.' he thought. Tonight would make an enjoyable evening.

He found quite a suitable companion for Inuyasha, who was willing to make time for a lonely stranger and Miroku told her the directions to the hut Inuyasha had found. He paid her a little extra for the walk but kept enough to entertain himself. Who knew that the slayer's village was so large that he would find such beautiful and willing ladies? It was a few minutes after he had sent his gift off that his heart came to a complete stop.

She was tall, lean and beautiful. She had long brown hair that was held high in a ponytail that still managers to drag gently over her shoulders. She was in a tight black and pink warrior outfit complementing all of her curves and leaving little for his mind to picture. Her hands were small but had long, tanned fingers he could only hope to touch with his own. He hadn't quite seen her face all the way but he knew it would be beautiful. On her shoulder was a small two-tailed feline that mewed and nuzzled the woman's face. The woman giggled and it sent a jolt through his body. He had to meet the woman who made his heart pound yet still at the same time.

"_Hello, my name is Miroku, the Monk of the Northern lands. May I beg to inquire your name to see if it's beauty can match the way your smile brings to the rest of your features." _ He had laid it down thick, so thick that he almost choked on his last words.

She had giggled again but at the nervous Monk. _"My name is Sango, sir." _she had replied. Her voice was like sweet honey. He had been right. Her dark brown eyes and sun kissed skin matched her voice and beauty. He was in deep. He took up her hand as a grateful gesture.

"_Oh lovely, lovely Sango. I was blessed as I was correct. Your name matches the intense beauty." _ She had blushed over his ministrations and words and he continued without checking his brain first, proving a smug imaginary Inuyasha right. _" Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?"_

The next thing he knew he was in a small hut with the Lord asking him if he had seen his Lord Inuyasha. His head was in terrible pain but he bore it to at least show he wasn't a total wimp. He told the Lord that Inuyasha would return soon to help them with the search but he would help until then. The Lord thanked him, told both of them the meeting place and left to find new leads.

Miroku was thrown back to the present with the beauty beginning to speak to him. "Hello again, Monk. I am sorry I hit you so hard last night. I hope you are feeling much better. I was unaware of your importance to Lord Higurashi." she spoke softly. She still had her warrior outfit on but her long hair was down. He guessed she had changed for a while but with the Lady Kagome missing, she changed back ready for action.

"I am sorry, mil' lady Sango, but the fault is mine. I allowed my mouth to run a distance before my mind caught up with it. I hope I wasn't an inconvenience to you and your house. I should have known not to mess with the leader of the slayers. I seem to have a knack for playing with fire."

p6a6s6t

Sango was on her way to change into her more relaxed clothing in her hut with Kirara on her arm. The feast was truly great and it was a wonder to see all her people again. Once she had stepped into the village, she had been attacked with hugs and check kisses from all those she had missed. Her younger brother was shy to his elder sister but once she had said his name, tears welled up in both their eyes and they flew into each others arms.

Sango smiled. He was already back at the hut, safe and asleep. His only family home. Sleep was next on her list. It was great to be home but sleep was much more pleasant then the feast at the moment to her and Kirara. She suspected it was like that for Kagome and her wolves.

All of the sudden she felt she was being watched and man dressed in dark purple shirt with black pants on came into view. He expressed sweet words to her that made her blush like crazy. She was shocked to have heard such vocabulary complimenting her in such ways. Yet all things must come to an end. He asked her to 'bear his child' and he earned her first in response. He was knocked out cold. She felt satisfaction for a moment then guilt settled in on her conscious. She studied his face, dark black hair and his eyes had been brown. He was a little bit taller then her person and seemed to be built as a keen warrior though she could have been mistaken with him out right then.

"Kirara, would you mind giving me a hand with this guy?" Her kitten mewed and grew in sisiz

size. Sango lifted the man and placed him on his stomach across her feline companion. "Thank you Kirara, now lets get home quick before someone thinks I'm still a partner for the night." She laughed and they left to their hut.

Kirara stood outside for a moment to let Sango dress quickly, just in case the man woke from his peaceful rest. She had dawned on her green ankle reaching skirt and a white blouse with her signature pick in some areas. She started to take down her hair as she whistled an okay signal, knowing Kirara was waiting. She came in as Sango let her hair fly loose from the long binding. She asked her companion wait a moment longer and pulled out a blanket bedding and then asked to set him down. Kirara did as asked and soon the perverted monk was tucked in without any movement or stirring. " Come on Kirara," she whispered. The demon cat changed into her smaller form and bounced on her master's shoulder purring. "Lets get some sleep shall we?" They curled together in her own bedding for a few hours of sleep. Then the sound of a horn rang through her ears and she was up again putting back on her battle suit, ready for whatever was going on. Few moments later, Lord Higurashi was at her door.

" Kagome's missing? How can that be?" she asked. They were sitting by the still unconscious monk waiting for him to wake on his own because nothing else seemed to wake him. Apparently he was a Lord Inuyasha's only companion and was the only one who might have a clue on the man's whereabouts. "When was she last seen, milord?"

"She was last seen by her chamber maid. She had prepared Kagome's bath and left to give her privacy. When she came back my daughter was gone. At first we thought she was taken by force but she left no sign of struggle and her own rope was tied to climbed down from her window." he replied. Weariness was sketched across his face and Sango realized that he was much more haggard then she could ever remembered him being when she was a little. Sango looked down to the floor.

"Why would she leave? Didn't she tell you she was strong enough to take on her twin?"

"Yes, but Kikyo married a day early to a Lord Onigumo and pronounced the all that she was heir to the Higurashi lands. It was confirmed that she did inherit her mother's gift by one of our people, so Kagome must marry."

"What about the wealth and lands? Kagome has claim here and her own wealth that we sent here."

"That is true, but Kikyo also has obtained wealth and lands from her marriage to her new husband." Sango bowed her head back down. Kagome had probably needed her and she hadn't been there.

"You told her she must marry and she ran because there is no within an arranged marriage."

"Yes. Her betrothed is Lord Inuyasha. He is an inu-hanyou. He would be in no danger of my daughter's abilities and they would be able to have a long life together. I believe he would make her very happy but she won't give the chance to try."

"When are we to leave?" Sango had that sinking feeling. If a man or hanyou was already here to await Kagome then their trip was sooner rather then later.

"You leave today; that is if my daughter is found. You and Monk Miroku will be traveling with the treasure at a slower pace with selected warriors."

His words sunk into her mind like mud in a grave. 'You leave today.' Home had been her heaven from the two year journey for her to look forward to. Her sleeping brother in the back room was her life and she had missed two years of his life to become stronger. Her village, her people, her family; she was important to them as they were to her. Now she was leaving again, another journey. Was that okay? She had a member of her family leaving on her own for a fight of destiny. Should she be there to support her and to help her in any way possible? Yes, it had to be. Her people were becoming stronger she knew and could handle themselves well enough without her. But Kohaku. Her little brother was left alone. He had been living with the Higurashi's and had Souta to play with by didn't he need his elder sister there? Maybe of the selected, he would be one so they weren't separated again. Before she could voice any f her thoughts, a low moan was heard from the sleeping man.

"Where am I?" he spoke with sleep thick in his voice. Sango felt goose bumps rise but kept cool.

"You are in the home of Sango and Kohaku. My second family Monk Miroku. How you ended up here is well beyond me." Answered the Lord. Miroku opened his dark eyes and his face lit up rosy. Sango took pity.

"He got lost in his looking at the village and found his way here. He was a little drunk from all the festivities I believe and was passed out as soon as I let him in." Sango quickly came up with. The man looked surprised but grateful to her. Apparently he didn't want the word out on his perverted habits to the Lord.

"That is nice of you Sango." She smiled. " Now information. Monk Miroku, where is Lord Inuyasha? He was not in his chambers this morning. He left a note saying he needed to retreat out of the castle but he had not been seen. My daughter is missing and I had hoped to have help from you both."

Sango waited as the man sat up with a serious look to his face which was funning seeing as his cloths were wrinkled and his hair was tangled even with it being up.

"Lord Inuyasha has interesting habits to be sure, but I promise he will return soon. He will not slack from his duties. Until then I would be happy to search with you. I might be able to since her spiritual power. I only ask that you give me a few moments to wake up."

Sango was impressed. He looked so awake and knew spiritual powers. He had to posses it himself which in this was becoming harder to tell fakes from the true. He had to be powerful. He also had good loyalties to offer help when his Lord was unavailable.

"Thank you. We are to try in the wood next. Meet us at the edge. If you would Sango, join us there as well."

"Of course. Let me wake Kohaku." The Lord left, leaving her with the Monk. "Hello again, Monk. I am sorry I hit you so hard last night. I hope you are feeling much better. I was unaware of your importance to Lord Higurashi." she spoke. He laughed a little and put a hand to his head.

"I am sorry, mil' lady Sango, but the fault is mine. I allowed my mouth to run a distance before my mind caught up with it. I hope I wasn't an inconvenience to you and your house. I should have known not to mess with the leader of the slayers. I seem to have a knack for playing with fire."

"I guess I could be called a fire to be reckoned with. Still I apologize for smacking you so hard. I forget my strength at times." She stood and grabbed a comb. After she went through tangles she tied her hair up high. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to wake my brother."

"No worries, I think I will stand outside." He had folded the blanket neatly and had fixed himself up to be more presentable. He stepped out of her home and she walked back into her brother's room.

6 6 6

Miroku leaned up against the house. It was styled differently then most homes he was used to. It's door was made of wood and though you pushed it, it swung back afterward to close tightly. It was a great new way for homes for safety. Castles had them but it was nice to see the mats were being replaced with something much stronger.

"Funny, I have met a woman more lovely then ever and I am think of doors. She must have hit me hard." He shook his head.

"Miroku? Mister Miroku? Hello?" He looked up to the young woman he had sent to Inuyasha. She looked riled up with her arms crossed and her tapping foot. Yep, definitely upset.

"Hello, young lady. How did everything go?" he asked tentivly. She looked very pissed off at him and a woman mad at him was as if asking kamii to change him into a woman.

"How did everything go? The 'lonely' man you spoke of already had the company of a young woman to warm his bed." No wonder she was upset.

"What do you mean he already had a partner? Did you see her?"

"Only for a moment. She had long black hair and a bow in her hand. I didn't see her face." She stood there, waiting for a response. 'Long hair and a bow. It could not be our missing lady.' he thought.

"I'm sorry my friend already had company. Is there anything I could do? " he asked, not thinking again of the words that slipped from his lips. He needed to make this fast in order to find the missing girl. Hopefully Inuyasha was awake and out of the cabin before the searched the forest.

" I just wanted to let you know. If your up to it though, I wouldn't mind having a handsome one like you to keep me company." she dropped the mad act to put up a sweet one.

"Sorry, but I already have my lady to be with. Forgive me." He responded. She threw her head back and stomped away.

At the same moment, the lovely Sango stepped out with a small young man at her side. "Is everything alright Monk Miroku?"

"Oh yes, nothing's wrong. Shall we go?" He held a hand out and she took it.

6 6 6

It might have been because they both were so deep of sleep they didn't hear the pounding of hooves at the door. It might have been the blue aura that surrounded them to protect them from being seen at first from those who looked in the windows. It might have been the crashing door that made them wake from their warm embrace. Whatever it was, it could not prepare the two secret lovers for what happened next.

Cliff Hanger evil. I know, I am sorry. I hope though you enjoyed and will give me that great advice you have been giving me. Thanks for reading.

ShadowStar666


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys, how are you? Wow, its been awhile hasn't it? Sorry about that, but I hope to make it up to you.

Thank you to all who reviewed, you really make me want to write and improve myself for you. Thank you for the support and help.

To those who reviewed I dedicate this to you!

**Chapter 5**

Kagome felt stirred in her place of calm and warmth. She was in a bubble surrounded by a strong force that seemed to cradle her in an unbreakable grip. She felt a tug and a crash. Her warpped world fell apart. Her powers she hadn't know were still there, flowed back into her nacked body. She had been intwinded with someone, someone close. Her power had secured them in a tight knot at their cores, and that was something she was not understanding in her sleepy state. Her body was wrapped in something a little ruff, but hard flesh was against her backside and something forgien was against her round bottom.

Kagome's eyes flashed wide open. A body was wrapped around her growling at a disterbance. What, Kagome didn't care, her current disterbance was the fact what she was lying next to was another human and it wasn't a sister sibling body. She looked around only to have her eyes caught by another pair. Her father's brown eyes crashed into her eyes. Fear and shame fuled her emotions but modesty came first in her book. She went diving into the covers.

At least she tried to. When she moved, an iron grip circled her waist, enabling her to move and hide but to be even more pressed into the body behind her. He shifted her as close as he could, and it was then she relized her secret lover had long silver hair that had found it's way over her shoulder. It was soft but her heart was beating so hard that she couldn't concitrate. She looked down around her stomach and took in a deep breath. The hand was mostly under her stomach wrapped, but his thumb stroked the side of her body through the blanket, teasing her with a little with a long white claw.

'The one you are to marry is not a full demon but a half demon...'half demon'. Another 'eep' came to her lips and her contracted husband she had hoped to never meet, was staring strait down into her eyes with large molten gold of his own.

666

He growled instirictively. His demon blood was no longer held at bay by the strange clam that had swept him up into a calm paridise. The sweet smell was a distraction but he couldn't place it, but he knew that he wanted it, needed it, and it was willing to fight anyone who came near it. The calm fell away leaving his emotions to grow into a fighting, protecting state. He needed to take care of his trembling mate. Something was threating her and his nose picked up an intruder through out the smell of their love making.

Her hand had reached for his in strength which surprized him for some reason and allowed his anger to melt, his demon blood restrained once again. He looked down at the shivering woman in his arms. Her back was to him but with her body flushed so tightly against him, he knew the emotions that would be playing across her face. Her scent was full of fear and confusion. He tried to hold her even closer to his body and even though he knew she didn't quite reconize him, she held onto him for help. That was a sign that this woman was to be his mate, if anything.

"What do you want here, Lord Higurashi? Am I not able to enjoy my morning after a hell of a night being sick.?" He was not a morning person and being woken up by his demon blood reacting made him even worse. The girl shivered again, pushing against his lower half making him groan. 'Good thing we have company or I would take my little wonderer again. I don't believe I have _ever_ been this pleased or conected to a partner. No wonder my demon side demands her, it wants me to mark her as my mate.' He growled again as the Lord Higurashi moved a little. He quickly looked over his new woman to make sure none of her beautiful skin showed. He covered their arms with the blanket and waited for and explanation from his Lord.

"Lord Inuyasha, I am glad you found my daughter," Inuyasha took in a surprised gasp "but I had wished to have the ceremony first. It gives me a peace of mind that there might be little ones around here soon though." Lord Higurashi spoke with a grin. Miroku, came into the room holding in a laugh at the Lord's words. Inuyasha growled deep at the disrespect from his friend. 'Daughter? Shit.'

"I'll give you two a moment to right yourselves." He pushed the men behind him away and shut the door.

Almost immediantly, his little lover jumped from his grasp, or tried to. She ended up moving the covers to leave her chest wide open and she turned from her side to her back. Wide eyes of fright looked back into his into his own.

She was more beautiful in the morning light then the darkness from only the fire light from the night before. He hair was tangle but fanned out and her sent was of sweet vanilla coated with a hint of his own. 'Daughter huh? Was it a wonder that he didn't see it in her? They didn't have the same eyes, nose or smile. The only thing that really seemed to be the same was the fact that they shared the dark black hair. Her father may have had before but it was greaying with age, but stilll the shimmer was still there.

"So you are the daughter of the Lord Higurashi? You were to be home today so that I would meet you, yet here we are little wonderer with you believing you had comprimised yourself to get out of union. Have any explanations?" He felt her intake of breath and as angered as he was at her trying to make herself impure, he let her out of his arms reluctantly. She took the sheet with her, holding it tightly over her frame. He jumped to his feet, unashamed of showing his body to his bride and stood with his arms crossed, facing her down.

She had the graces to blush and look down. 'After the night we shared together and she is stil shy around me?' He took a seat back on the bed. "Are you going to speak or are you to frightened of the man you signed your life over to and tried to disgrace?" He watched as she flinched.

"I never ment to disgrace you, I am sorry. I didn't know what else I could do." she whispered. " I never thought I would meet you." She refused to look at him in the face. He growled.

"So you truely didn't want to be in union with a damn hanyou, right priestess? Or is it because you do have another lover and didn't believe your father would aprove of the choice?" Even as he spoke the words of another love, he knew they were untrue for he was her first. She was so shy and she had still her barrior, that is before he took her innocence. She became paler and her grip tightned in the sheet in horror.

"Like I said, I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry or disrespect your reputation. I didn't want to force you into marriage or into my family without love or understanding. I didn't want anyone to be invovled with my family." She sounded broken and tired. " I didn't think you would even accepte a preistess such as myself."

Inuyasha took up his pants from their large pile and started to pull them on. "So, you don't care that I am a hanyou?" he asked quietly. He pulled up on his pants and tied them up for modisty now that they were talking calming.

"I will not lie to you. At first I was conserned when my father spoke of your haritage and blood line," At this he began to resume the growling but she kept trying to speek her mind to him. " I didn't know if I could trust you. Through my travels, not one hanyou I tried to save or came in contact with, not one had any control or balance between their human and demon forms. I was worried because of my Miko powers you could be greatly affected and cut off any balance you may have. Seeing how you handled your human night, and may I add that secret will not leave my lips," he looked surprised at this, " I see how well you are able to transform back into your true form assures me that you respect both sides and don't favor." She responded. She looked more confident all the way through her words but he was surprized. She was so true to her words. 'She thinks I don't favor my forms and that I have control.'

"Please you know nothing of my control." Her face grew round and her eyes flashed in warning. He took the hint. "Thank you for your honesty though." Eyes changed again to a softer tone in response. "Here," he tossed her clothing to her. She caught the cloth but amost lost the sheet. He turned his back to give his new found lover her privacy.

"Thank you, Lord Inuyasha." A small voice spoke. He groaned at the name.

"Don't call me Lord Inuyasha. We are to have a relationship so don't call me Lord." He blushed and was thankful that she was unable to see his face.

"If we really are to be together, Inuyasha" she pause and the sheet hit the floor but he stayed where he was. "Please just call me Kagome."

"Alright, Kagome."

666

Miroku stood outside of the cabin with his head low and his thoughts in the clouds. His best friend had been careles. The woman he was going to bound to was trouble waiting in the bag. Yes, they were supposed to be together but they had skipped words and promises to each other. Hell, the girl tried to make herself ruined. What for?

'Just weird that shouting hasn't come within that home. Inuyasha has an awful temper and I believe Kagome can when she wants to.' Still the silence bothered him. He had been left to escort the new couple back to the castle, with little fuss hopefully. Sango would be taking care of sealing Kagome's room and chaporoning her with fiercness.

"The look on her face was priceless." he said speaking allowed. Sango had been sick with guilt for not being here to prevent her Lady from comprimising herself. She went right away to do her job of tightning everything in Kagome's rooms when the Lord Higurashi asked of it. She was to also start packing for Kagome's departure. Miroku had been shocked for this informotion but held his composuer. Sango had knoded her head and left, her kitten companion on her left shoulder.

Suddenly a crash woke his thoughts and a fuming preistess hauled herself out of the cabin. Miroku started to raise a hand to stop her but she went strait past him toward the castle. At least he didn't have to worry about her running off. He turned back to looking at the door she had come from. Inuyasha came out at a more slow pace with bits of wood in his hair and he was brushing the splinters that had stuck to his clothing. When he started on his hair Mrioku finally had the guts to begin conversation without a crazed hanyou or the very mean loking preistes.

"What, if I may question, was that about Inuyasha?" he asked. Inuyasha 'keh'ed and lifted his nose to the air, eyes closed.

"All I did was ask if she wanted pups. She told me yes and hopefully soon. So then I asked if she was up to going a round right now and she threw a chair at me screaming she wasn't married yet." He folded his arms into a cross over his chest. "Women! One minute they want sex and the next moment they are throwing chairs at you and threatening to purify your ass. What the Hell is SOO funny Miroku?"

The puple shirted man had broken out in tearfilled laughter as the hanyou had explained the situation. He straightened himself and breathed in deeply.

"Inuyasha, don't you think she has a point? I mean do you think it is wise to be making 'pups' now without a ring on her finger to make her father secure. People might think you love her then be in a contracted marriage. Careful, both of your reputations might be ruined."

"Yeah. Who believes in _love, _anyway?" His friend knodded and headed down the path, his steps echoing with the question.

"Yes Inuyasaha, who really believes in love?"

666

"DAMN IT ALL TO FUCKING HELL!"

Sango watched in despair and apperhention as her best friend threw a candle holder at the wall, surprizingly shattering it.

"Kagome," Sango began, realizing she might be hit for making the comment she was about to say. "You made this decion. You should be greatful for the fact this Lord Inuyasha is still wiliing to marry you."

Kagome scoffed and sat down on the on the now shredded bedding. "The only reason that he is still willing is because kamii allowed him to be my first and now only has he had it, I am stuck with the man from now on. I am suposed to leave this home to fight for the other. This Inuyasha will only get in my way."

She threw herself around on her belly, burring her face into a pillow. Sango's thoughts ran threw her head like wild fire. Could Kagome be right? Was the only reason they were still go through with this because they were in the high up? Reputaions? Becuase Kagome wasn't really ruined? What was the hanyou after?

"Kagome, you are under contract with this man. You are getting married in a few moments. Now be the woman that you really are, and get this thing done with pride. Your honor is on the line with this so wake up, get dressed and hold your head up high as you walk down those steps." Sango took cammand. "Look, maybe when this whole deal is done with your family, you two can make some kind of deal so that you are both happy. Now get dressed, you leave tonight and your bags are packed up already. Miroku and the rest of the caravan will follow at a slower pace behind you but you know that you have to get there within the week."

Kagome started to get dressed in silence. Sango moved from the wall she was leaning against and helped out. " Are you seriesly going to get married in this Kagome?"

666

"You really think this is going to work out? She was ready to not marry you and even tried to ruine herself to do it. Something is up with that Yasha, even if you don't want to believe it." Miroku spoke. Inuyasha was dressing quickly and quietly but his ears were up, listening to every word. "How is this going to go for you? You know that if Sesshomaru finds out about this, your going to be in so much trouble."

"You think I don't know that?" Inuyasha whipped around to look at his friend with confusion and anger. "You think that I don't know once Sesshomaru finds out that I was trapped into a marriage without knowing the woman first that he will have the perfect excuse to not let me back home." He turned back around and sat down to tie up his boots. " Or the fact that even though we had sex, we are to marry, I havn't marked her as mine even though my demon blood is trying to break loose to finish what I started. I just wish I really knew what was going on." He swept the bangs from his eyes in exhuastion.

" I think I can answer your questions." A small boy walked into the room. He had short dark brown hair and light eyes. He dressed as a higher up but seemed a litle uncomfortable.

"Souta? What are you doing here?" Miroku asked. Kagome's adopted brother had walked into the conversation with the knowlege that could answer their questions.

"You wanted to know what really is going on right? I think you have a right to know even if my sister doesn't feel like she can tell you without you thinking you will hate her." Inuyasha sat down on the bench readying himself for the story he was about to be told. Miroku took his note and just leaned himself against the wall. "You must know that I am not born from Kagome's parents. I was taken in by the Higurashi family, or what was left of it. My father had adopted me when I lost my family and brought me up as his own. Kagome instantly became my sister with pride and took care of me like a mother to me sometimes.

It was a little over a year ago when my father talked to me about their past and why Lady Higurashi was not living with them or having any contact with them. I am sure that you have heard how my father was set up by a woman to break up my father and his wife. What I don't know is if you know what happened after that."

Miroku shook his head. He had been wondering what had really happened as Lord Higurashi was banished with one of his little babies with no help. Inuyasha's grunt told him he was wondering to. He hadn't been filled into the story between what had happened with the elder Higurashis but that could wait till later. Miroku would explain it later, the important part was learning about the twins.

"My sister has been told that when she turned eighteen that she would have to leave here with a husband and wealth to fight for a land she doesn't know. She made a deal with my father that if she and Sango were allowed to go on their journey, that she would look for love and if she didn't find it, our father would choose the man she was to wed. Kagome and Sango filled all the requirments like wealth and strengthing her power but she didn't find love. My father was happy that you stumbled onto our lands."

Miroku knodded. It was great luck that they had ventured here. "But Souta, what are the other requirements for these girls to meet? Marriage and fortune? is that all?"

"No unfortunatly. They must have a child before the other and must have lands. Also to fates sake, posses the Higurashi power of a preistess." The boy hung his head low. "I was sure my sister would be fine on that and if her sister didn't have the power, that my sister would have the rights to the land. We found out though Kikyo was placed in a test and proved herself to her mother. Kagome has only a week to arrive there and fight for the lands."

"Well, your sister has completeled all but the having a child. But I am sure with Inuyasha stamina, they will have a beautiful baby boy soon." The hanyou practiced his growling again.

"I wish. If by chance they are pregnate at the same time, who ever has a girl will be the one to inherit the lands and if both have the same gender, the one who gives birth first will win." He took a deep breath. " And my sister also has to have lands of her own to complete the tasks."

"What do you mean? These are her lands here, correct. She is the eldest and has the rights here." Inuyasha exclaimed. Miroku agreed with Inuyasha. It made no sense.

"No. Kagome doesn't want her home to be in this. She has told our father quite clearly that the lands here are to go to me even if she looses against Kikyo. She says that she will just live with Sango if she has to but the lands she gives to me." He sniffed a little as if holding back tears. "I hope she is able to win because I could never forgive myself if the reason she lost was because I was to inherit these lands and not her. She deserves to live there, it was taken from her so long ago, it's just not right."

"Don't worry kid, after we are wed, your sister will have lands. They are far, but they are lands of my family and it will belong to us. You have not to worry." Miroku was surprised at this. The only lands he owned were those of his mother. She had left him the heir but Inuyasha had left a friend to watch and care for the lands on his journeys.They were sacred to him and to say that to Souta was a great gift to give his bride.

"I guess that means you had better get busy and marry that girl so you two can have some fun together Yasha." The hanyou and the boy blushed.

"Thank you for everything Lord Inuyasha. I am real glad that my sister found you. She is in good hands."

666

The cermony was short and small. Lord Higurashi stood for his daughter though unimpressed with her state of dress. She wore her dark travel clothing of black riding pants and boots with her dark blue shirt that she had made for herself allowing comfort but she had dressed like a man. Her hair was pulled into a tight braid in a high ponytail that still managed to fall past her shoulders. She had left her bow with Sango at least and her father had given her a flower which she wore now in her hair to give her at least a little since of femimity.

Inuyasha was astonished. She was a strong woman and he was glad that she thought ahead. They were leaving after the ceremony for the journey that would give her a new life. Inuyasha was bound to it. After listening to her brother it was still confusing why she wanted to comprimise herself if she needed him to complete the tasks giving to her from her mother. Could it be that she didn't what to have the land? She didn't want to be part of this crazy family issues?

He thoughts were interupted by the preist. He said yes to the promise to care for her, cherish her and to protect her. He took the ring he had removed from the chain around his neck earlier, and placed it on her surprised hand. "It's all I can do for you. It was my mother's so it shouldn't be to bad, she prized it." was all he said to her questioning glance. The ring fit like it was made for the woman he couldn't help notice but could not bring himself to think of it any further than that.

The priest had moved on to Kagome. She held her head to him and answered yes to the promise to be loyal, to watch over him during hard times, and to cherish him. She then made a surprise of her own and took out a ring herself. He heard her friend gasp at seeing it. "This ring is to the man a marry. As it's type stays on my father's figure all this time, I hope this will stay on yours through the time we are together or apart." She slipped the ring onto his ring figurer. If fit perfectly.

" I know prownoce these two husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Inuyasha looked at the proud woman and she looked at him. Would she let him kiss her? His answer was her small lean in, and he took it from their. A tingle ran through their bodies as their lips connected. "Please join me in welcoming our new Lord and Lady."

666

I hope that was an okay chapter and makes up for the long time. Other of my fics should be updated here shortly. I will try to get better in updating now that I have my own labtop so now no one can yell at me to get off! Hope you have enjoyed, till next time.

ShadowStar666


	7. Note

Auther's note:

Sorry guys. I just wanted to tell you that any updates for a while are going to be the revised chapters so that they 'fill' out more in the story and hopefully gramer and spelling will be better. Please if you feel like a good refresher, this is the perfect opertunity to do just that. If there are still so many mistakes, just write a review to yell at me. Thank you and I hope you'll forgive. The next chapter is still being worked on, I just think that you all deserve to have this fic cleaned up a bit.

Thank you to all those who have reviewed and have stuck with this story. I hope to keep it going and keep you all happy!

Ja mata!

Shadow


End file.
